Rimba Racer Season 2: Rookies Story
by LazinessRules
Summary: This is a story of an original character I created to put into the Rimba Racer franchise. Set in season 2. Also, I DO NOT OWN RIMBA RACER.
1. Prologue

**FYI, I don't own Rimba Racer!**

* * *

My name is Qwenther Stellar, & I'm a Raccoon at the age of 20, who's quite famous for multiple things. Those 'things' just so happen to having a genius IQ, thus granting me the opportunity to both skip grades & graduate from college at the age of 10, having the talent for multiple physical sports, doing my own stunts, and being an extremely popular movie star in a long line of spy movies. I was orphaned at the age of 3 when my parents were mysteriously killed, so my uncle took me in. My uncle's name is Kolter Stellar, and he's the CEO of a world renowned business corporation known as TGE (Trans Generation Enterprise) which has the main goal revolutionize everything in the world using technology, such as from the food we eat, to the air we breathe, and the main catchphrase is "Thank you, future!" which sounds kinda paradoxical, but still catchy. During the past 17 years of my life, I've been doing everything I could to find out the truth behind the deaths of my parents, doing stuff such as actual spy work and hacking. My uncle also partook in this quest of mine, since his little sister (AKA my mom) was all that was left of my grandparents on my moms end of the family, to him. After so long, we've come across a lead involving a small group calling themselves the "Ringmaster". We also found out that they're involved with the RGP (Rimba Grand Prix) somehow. If you ask me, it's time to qualify for it!


	2. Let the games BEGIN

It was the daytime when the next season of the RGP was announced by Becks and Beaks. Once they were done, it was on to Ms. Dira.

Dira: Thank you Becks and Beaks. We're waiting on the introduction of 6 new rookies to the season. I know that this means that were adding an additional 3, but Mr. King wanted to make this season a bit more "spicy". While there's been no official word, an inside source said that among the 6, about 3 or 4 of them are said to be the most promising new racers in RIMBA History.

Out in the crowd, Tag and his friends are anxiously waiting for the new rookies.

Tag: C'mon, where are they? So, none of you heard anything about a few of them? I mean, where exactly were they recruited from? Meelo, you've got at least some stats right?

Sonny: C'mon. Calm down Tag. The rookies are the ones who should be nervous.

Meika: Whereas we should be the ones to have the calm that comes with maturity and experience.

Sonny: Oh, you're the one to lecture about maturity!

Tag: Please don't start Sonny.

Sonny: (To Meika) I know it was you.

Meika: You know I'd have a good reason to do so if it was me.

Sonny: That was a confession. Confession! I have witnesses! Anybody hear that? Good good.

Woman [OC]: Ladies and gentlemen, you know him and love him, the one, the only, Mr. King!

King steps onto the stage, thus making the crowd cheer.

King: Ho-oh how I have really missed this. And you know what? I hate vacations. As you know I've added 3 more spots this season. I just wanna say that I wanted start this season off with a bang! Furthermore, I'm proud to announce that due to some "issues", Tamira will be returning to the rimba roaster this season.

Tamira steps on stage, thus making the crowd cheer once again.

King: On a sadder note, Cuckoo and Ooaa will not be returning to the RGP, and I trust you've all heard of Wrecks's retirement. But not to worry because these three will be taking their places. Give it up for: Gia (A lavender Cat with jet-black hair with a hot pink highlight running down the right side of the front hair walks on stage, while blowing bubblegum), Rocco (A golden retriever with spikey brown hair ,while carrying a base guitar on his back, steps on stage), and... um hello?

King suddenly gets a call from his earpiece.

King: What do you mean he wants to make his own grand entrance? Where exactly... What do you mean he's freefalling!?

As King finished up his question in astonishment, the big monitor behind him suddenly changes to that of the inside of a planes cargo hold.

Tag: What the...?

Qwenther [OC]: Alrighty, time to get this party started!

The door of the cargo hold opens.

Man who opened the door: You're clear!

Qwenther then jumps out of the plane, thus beginning to sky surf his way to the ground. The whole audience watches in awe, especially Krom, whom takes a major spit take!

Sonny: Holy...!

Miles: Am I the only one seeing this!?

Tag: No you are not.

As Qwenther freefalls even more, the Ark and Track soon come into view of his headcam. At the sight of this the whole audience rushes outside where soon comes into viewing range, just as he activates his parachute and lands safely on the ground before the crowd. He then takes his gear off to reveal his white colored formal wear, and finally takes off his helmet and visor, thus revealing his true face.

Qwenther: Thank you, future!

As soon as he said the catchphrase, the whole crown took in a deep breath and squealed extremely loudly. Just as they were about to crowd around him, a few security guards stood before him and escorted him to the stadium, while there were several comments of wanting to get a selfie with him, as well as get his autograph. As soon as they reached the venue where the stage is, he got on stage.

King: Ah, yes! May I present to you, stunt man, movie star, and nephew of the CEO of TGE himself, Qwenther Stellar!

The whole crowd erupted into applause!

Tag: OMG! That is the Qwenther Stellar! I mean, I like have all the movies he's starred in!

Meelo: Me too! I heard that he has a genius IQ that far surpasses mine on so many levels! I mean, he became a college graduate at the age of 10!

King: Now I suppose that you're all wondering "what is a VIP like him doing here?" Well, his uncles company wanted to sponsor the next generation of racing itself, so he was allowed to enter. Now then, let's move on to the 3 extra spots this season. Please put your hands together and welcome... Pike! Vyxx! And Xeno!

As the three extra new rookies appeared on stage, Qwenther suddenly puts on a surprised expression. He had done enough spying in the criminal underworld to know them all too well.

Reporter1 [OC]: Where'd you find them?

Reporter2 [OC]: What are their racer stats?

Reporter3 [OC]: Can any of them measure up to...

Reporter4 [OC]: Why the surprise announcement?

Reporter5 [OC]: Why have we never heard of them before?

King: Now now now, I can't answer all of your questions. Where's the fun in that? All I can promise is that this new season will be edgier, and more dangerous than the last. But, if you want know more, come to tonight's season opener party to do so. Or... just get as many interviews as you like with Qwenther. You're all invited!

The crowd cheers as the ceremony ends. Qwenther looks back at Mr. King talking with Pike, and thanks to his genius IQ, he was able to read their lips, thus making out what they were saying.

Pike: _Your orders were no press tonight._

King: _It's good publicity for the season opener. That's how we always do it. I just thought that-_

Pike: _You're not paid to think anymore, King. Just do as you're told._

As Pike walks away from what appears to be a ticked-off King, Qwenther putted on his game face.

Qwenther [Mentally]: Looks like I'm on the right track.

Later on, in the evening, the season opener party was already underway, with a huge crowd trying to interview Qwenther in the eating area!

Dira: So Qwenther, how do feel about how Mr. King described this season earlier today?

Qwenther: Honestly, I ain't the least bit worried, because given that I'm also a stunt man, I doubt anything could possibly surprise me. That is all.

A the crowd of interviewers walked away from him, he then looks in Xeno's direction to see that he was fiddling around with some sort of high-tech device, just as Meelo came around and snatched it from his hands.

Meelo: Pull my circuits! Look at the detailing on this! This is a Nano Combustion 9001! These aren't even supposed to exist yet! (To Sonny) Increases the power levels of your car by a good 15%. Xeno, how'd you get this? Did you make it? Where'd you get the specs?

Xeno's only response was a stern response, while also saying some unknown gibberish at him. he then walks away.

Meelo: Some people are so rude.

Sonny: Yeah. Because that was the perfect way to make a good first impression.

Meelo: I mean, Xeno's the rookie here. He can't treat us like this. Now if you excuse me, I have a date with Qwenther!

Meelo runs off over to where Qwenther is at, while Sonny sees Tamira and nods at her while she nods back. That, however didn't go unnoticed by Qwenther.

Meelo: So... heard you're quite the celeb. Who woulda imagined that you were more popular than king?

Qwenther: I see what you mean. By the way, my uncle suggested that I hand a few of these out to some of those I meet, in order to form bonds with others.

He hands Meelo a high-tech looking phone, which made Meelo gasp in awe.

Meelo: Whoa, to the no, to the way! This is the brand new Apollo Phone! It isn't even coming out 'till next month! Rumor has it that it's like a handheld supercomputer! Please tell me it's true!

Qwenther: Oh. It's true alright. You can easily transfer all the data on your previous phone onto it in a matter of approximately 1.2 minutes. Also, it has my number pre-installed on it, incase you wanna ever hook up. Oh, and... given that I'm a fan of both Tag and Tamira, ya think you can give them these 2? (Holds up 2 others).

Meelo: Oh! Yes, yes, yes! At least you're more friendly than Xeno over there.

As Meelo scampers away, Qwenther notices Pike getting a selfie with Tag, which seemed odd, since it wasn't Pikes usual behavior. This made Qwenther wonder what he was up to. At the same time, Krom was doing comments about Pike with Axle.

Krom: So, that's the new guy in charge, eh? Doesn't look like much, does he?

Axle: No.

Krom: So now that King's out, what happens to us?

Axle just shrugs at that question, which makes Krom somewhat down trotted.

Krom: You know what I miss about Wrecks? The conversation.

Gia [OC]: Then just get over it already, hotshot.

Krom looks behind him, to see Gia standing behind his seat.

Krom: Hey, one of 'em new rookies, right? You've got some nerve talking to me like that.

Gia: Oh please. Like a total knuckleheaded Lizard could possibly mess with me (Blows a bubble in Krom's face).

Krom: You've got spunk. I like that, _Kittycat_!

Gia however, didn't take that last comment too kindly.

Gia: Oh that's it. (Takes her gum out of her mouth, and sticks it on top of Krom's muzzle). You're like so dead when we get on the track.

As Gia angrily walks away, Krom continuously stares in her direction.

Krom: She's like an angel.

Axle: Seriously?

Meanwhile, Pike returns to his group after taking the selfie.

Vyxx: I'm surprised you didn't ask for his autograph.

Pike: Selfies are the new autograph. Get with the Times Vyxx.

He takes a bite out of the food at the table, while looking in the direction of Tag's group.

Pike: You were right, Xeno. They're a bunch of lightweights. Nothing to worry about.

He notices Meika looking right at him, and gives her a wink. That didn't go unnoticed my Qwenther, whom saw that at the corner of his eye. Just as Qwenther was about to get up and leave, Rocco came right in front of him.

Rocco: So yer da special celeb everybody's talkin' 'bout, huh? Name's Rocco ma bro!

Qwenther: Nice to meet you to. Now if you excuse me, I must be getting back to my quarters now. Oh, but not before giving you the brand new Apollo phone scheduled for release next month.

He hands Rocco one.

Rocco: Awww yeah! Can't wait ta listen to ma sickly wicked tunes on here.

Rocco walks away, while listening to music in his head. Qwenther finally gets the opportunity to leave the eating area, up until he runs into Mr. King.

King: Ah. Mr. Stellar. I just wanna say that it's a pleasure to formally welcome you to the RGP.

Qwenther: Don't mention it, (walks up too King's ear) even though you're no longer the stuck-up rich guy in charge.

Hearing those words made Mr. King put on a shocked expression, as Qwenther left, but not before slipped something fly-sized in Kings pocket. On his way too his room, Qwenther stopped in front of Gia's door, and placed a little gift wrapped box at the entrance, and then walks into his room. Shortly afterwards, Gia arrives at the front of her room and notices the gift, picks it up, opens it, and finds out that its the brand new Apollo phone. Also, tapped to the back of it that says "My phone number is already pre-installed on this, so call me at midnight. - Qwenther."

Gia: What does he want?

Meanwhile, King walks back into his office, trying his best to calm down, but was having a hard time.

King: How does he know about me being the figurehead, while Pike is the real one calling the shots now?

When he wasn't looking the thing Qwenther slipped into his pocket was revealed to a robotic fly, which flew out of his pocket, and camouflaged itself on the back of Kings computer monitor. Later on, close to midnight, Gia picks up the Apollo phone she was given and finds Qwenthers number, presses it and calls him. After a few seconds, his face comes up on the screen.

Qwenther: Evening Gia. I suppose you're wondering why I'm calling you this late?

Gia: Yeah, whatever. Let's get this done and over with. Why'd you want to call me this late at night when our rooms aren't too far away from each other?

Qwenther: Because there're cameras in the halls, and I don't want the security to find it strange. Also, Rocco's also gonna be part of this conversation.

Qwenther then types in Rocco's number and his face soon comes up.

Rocco: Hey, Hey dude 'n dudette! How's it hangin'?

Gia: Turn down the volume, "Romeo". Qwenther wants to talk to us about something regarding the RGP.

And so, Qwenther tells them all he knows about what the RGP probably is, his history regarding the ringmasters, how he does actual spy work, as well as the 3 extra new rookies, and their secret reputations in the criminal underworld. Not to mention the fact that Pike is the true boss whom will be pulling some strings during the season, and that King is just the fall guy. Predictably, they both were surprised in their own ways.

Rocco: Duuuuuuuuude…. this is soooo not cool.

Gia: Wow. Guess we really stepped inside a hornets nest. So, these ringmasters... got any ideas who they might be?

Qwenther: Not a clue. But both me and my uncle stumbled upon a lead regarding them, which led us to the RGP. In other words, the whole reason I'm here in the first place is to track them down. Also, a bit of friendly advice, can't expect this season to be a cakewalk. Your life can turn into a battlefield in an instant. There's danger around every corner.

Rocco: Hmmmmmm… Hey, ya know, all this talk is giving me an idea for a new song. Ah better write it down.

Qwenther: Oh! And one last bit of friendly during the upcoming races, when you find yourselves in a sticky situation, try looking at things from a different angle.

* * *

The next day, the stadium was pact full of crazy fans, as the first race of the new season was soon to be underway.

Becks: Almost there folks. We are moments away from the start of this year's RGP season. You ready to meat the racers, Beaks?

Beaks: Racers!

Becks: Surely our viewers can wait just a little while longer.

Beaks: RACERS!

Becks: Oh well, if you insist. Check this out!

After a quick run through of the racers and their cars, the racers themselves are seen in an elevator on their way too the race.

Meika: Looks like they're still playing the old Tag, Axle feud.

Sonny looks away from her in an angry matter.

Meika: You're kidding me? You're still mad?

Sonny: That was... a mint condition, 9.9 RGC rated edition of Speed Lord Issue #1! And YOU sold it off to some two-bit auction!

Meika: That was raising money for charity!

Gia: Could you two keep it down, I didn't get much sleep last night.

Meika: Uh... sorry. (Back to Sonny) I promise I'll make it up to you.

Sonny: Just stay away from my stuff and there won't be anything to make up for.

Meanwhile, Tag notices something off about the elevator.

Tag: Is it just me, or is this elevator taking forever?

Krom looks toward the terminal and sees that they aren't heading for the hangar.

Krom: What?! Were not going to the hangar?

The elevator reaches it's destination, which is an unknown room to the racers.

Becks [OC]: Welcome racers to the RGP's brand new VR facility. Todays race will not be taking place on the road, but the virtual world!

Gia: Say what?

Axle: You're kidding me.

Becks [OC]: Please step into the pods marked with your names. Great pains have been taken to recreate every aspect of your vehicles... right down to the tuning specs and special abilities! Please put on your VR helmets.

All of the racers do so, as the suddenly find themselves in the virtual world, while inside virtual versions of their vehicles.

Tag: Whoa, cool!

Rocco: Alright baby, let's get this show on the road!

Becks [OC]: Just remember, this may be virtual, but the RIMBA rules still apply. You can only use your special abilities once per race. And you will be expected to abide by the rules of RGP conduct. Don't forget, we'll be watching you!

Becks: Hehehehe. I've always wanted to say that. Racers, are you ready? On your mark. Get set. GO!

As soon as he said "GO" the racers were literally dropped, up until a slope materializes beneath them, landing on it, and driving down at high speed!

Meika: Hehehe ho!

Rocco: Go baby, go!

Meelo: Well, this is new.

Tag: Riiiggghhtt!

They eventually reach the first part of the course, which involves choosing a road to go on, while also running into power ups on the track. Tag is the first to get a power-up, and speeds-up crazy fast.

Becks [OC]: Tag is the first to trigger one of the power-ups scattered on the track.

Miles [OC]: Watch yourself Tag. You're getting close to the edge!

Tag: I know that Miles!

Becks [OC]: what was that? The speed boost? He's now in the lead!

Axle makes an attempt to get an upcoming jump boost, but Qwenther quickly cuts him off and gets it first.

Becks [OC]: Jump boost. And now Qwenther and the Optical Silhouette are now in front. And here I thought that Tag and Axle would pick up right where they left off last season.

Eventually, the roads they're on all converge into one again as the racers make their way to the second obstacle. It involves driving through a sort of pentagon shaped tunnel.

Meelo: Okay, that's weird.

Sonny: Eyes front, buddy!

Meelo speeds up, only to drive over a rectangular shaped space on the road, and teleports onto the side of the tunnel.

Sonny: What the...

Meelo: What the what!?

Sonny: That's just trippy.

As this sort of phenomenon continues with the other racers, Meika suddenly appears behind Sonny, prepares to fire her flying kisses at him.

Becks [OC]: And here come the flying kisses!

Sonny: No no no no no you don't!

Vyxx suddenly rams into Meika and throws here off balance.

Vyxx: Oopsie! My bad!

Sonny: Hah! That's what you get for selling my comic!

As Meika spins around haphazardly, she eventually runs right into an incoming wall, thus eliminating her from the race.

Becks [OC]: Oh! There goes Meika and the Belladonna! The first casualty of this opening race. But something tells me she won't be the last.

Vyxx: Pike! Let's make our move!

Pike: Not yet. Let's play this out just a bit longer.

However, Pike spoke too soon, as Qwenther suddenly appeared behind him, and rammed right into him, thus causing him to lose his cool, and failed to notice a wall in front of him, until the last second.

Pike: Oh no.

He slams right into it, thus eliminating him next.

Pike: Oh come on! No fair!

Becks [OC]: And Pike is out! THat's what happens when you're a rookie.

Vyxx: Ugh! So much for that plan!

When Vyxx wasn't looking, Rocco in the Rockin' Ruckus appeared right next too, and Rocco gave her a wink.

Vyxx: Oooooh! I like him! By the way, Zeno, how're you holding up?

Directly above them, Xeno appears right behind Meelo.

Meelo: Okay Xeno, let's see what you can do.

Meelo suddenly backs up quickly toward Xeno, but Xeno was quick enough to avoid it by driving the Andromeda up onto the other side.

Becks [OC]: Look at that move!

Xeno then rams Meelo off the track, and out of the race.

Becks [OC]: That's called turning defense into offense, folks. Oh! And now Meelo and the Azureus Dart are out!

Back in the real world, Meelo angrily walks toward the balcony to watch the rest of the race with Pike and Meika.

Meika: You got knocked out too?

Meelo: The virtual reality physics were completely unrealistic! It's just luck in there. Nothing too do with real skill.

Meika: Physics... sure.

Back in the virtual world, the racers exit the tunnel, and begin to reach a ledge, which will lead too another freefall.

Tag [OC[: Oh no, not again.

Vyxx: Huh?

Gia: Oh, you've got to be joking.

Tag: Really not liking this!

All of the remaining racers drive over the ledge, thus freefalling once again. A few seconds later, the artificial gravity kicks in so they're driving back on the surface, which also soon turned into a large open space with large cubic rocks sticking out of the ground.

Tag: Huh?

Sonny: Hey, I think I've played this game before.

Tamira: What now?

The races soon drive over a white line, thus activating the third obstacle. Virtual robots with big jaws appear out of thin air and start chasing their selected racers.

Becks [OC]: And here come the Trail Eaters.

Tamira: Was that in your game?

Sonny: No, that's new.

Becks [OC]: You have 2 choices, folks: Break away from the light trails behind you... Or cross somebody else's trail to pass your Trail Eater on to them. Choose now but choose fast!

Krom is revealed to be having a tough time with his trail eater already, as Gia in the EleMag Diva drive up behind him.

Becks [OC]: It looks like Krom and The Heavy Metal are in trouble.

Gia then takes her bubblegum out of her mouth, places it on the side of her helmet, and activates her vehicles special ability, which allows her vehicle to rise high into the air, while the large rubber cover metal balls she's using as wheels remain on the surface.

Gia: Told ya you were going down during the race!

She drives right over Krom, thus giving Krom an extra trail eater to worry about. He didn't have much luck trying to escape them, as they eventually got up with The Heavy Metal, causing it to pixilate and disappear from the track. Outside, Krom lets out a frustrated reaction, thus making the staff gorilla near his pod back away slowly.

Meika: Krom?

Meelo: Krom.

Back in the virtual world, Qwenther drives over a cubic rock like a ramp, thus finally escaping his trail eater with ease. Axle drives by and sees him right in front of him. Axle then activates the turbo function on The Falcon, which allows him to drive far ahead, while passing his trail eater on to Xeno.

Becks [OC]: Axle activates his special function early! Hope this doesn't come back to bite him later. Oh! And Axle passes his Trail Eater onto Xeno!

Xeno's only reaction to this is activating the Andromeda's Special ability, involved firing a whole swarm of bug bots to make a bridge for himself, and head toward Tag's location.

Becks [OC]: Looks like Xeno's activating the Bug Bots. Apparently, this a proprietary technology of Xeno's own design.

Xeno then passes his trail eaters to Tag.

Becks [OC]: What a move! And things are looking very bad for Tag!

However, what Xeno was blissfully unaware of was that Gia was directly over him, as Gia was making a tough decision to eliminate him, but it would also involve eliminating herself. She eventually made her decision.

Gia: Well... here goes nothing!

Gia suddenly deactivates the connection to her wheels on the surface, thus making the EleMag Divas main body fall on top of Xeno, thus eliminating them both!

Becks [OC]: Oh! What was that!? Gia sacrificed herself just to get Xeno out of the race! Luckily, this was just in the virtual world, and not the real world.

Outside, Gia walks out of her pod with Krom waiting to Mock her.

Krom: Hahaha! You got yourself eliminated! Hilarious!

Gia's only response however was taking her gum off the side of her helmet, and placing it on Krom's muzzle once again. This doesn't go unnoticed by Meelo.

Meelo: she seems like my kind of girl.

Meanwhile, Tag drives on up next to Sonny and The Boomboxer.

Sonny: What are you- Oh no. Don't you dare!

Tag: Sorry, Sonny. All's fair in love and racing!

Tag crosses Sonny's light trail, thus leaving Sonny with 4 trail eaters, which eventually catch up and eliminate him.

Becks [OC]: and there goes Sonny.

Back in reality, Sonny exits his pod with a sigh of exhaustion.

Sonny: That was not cool. How?

Meika is seen in front of him holding up the said comic from earlier and gives it to him.

Meika: I was the highest bid. Told you I'd make it up to you.

They both give a fist bump. Back at the race, Vyxx is catching up to Tamira, and activates The Daisy Doll's special ability, which involved a whole bunch of claw like spikes emerging from the tires,and tearing up the ground. Tamira manages to drive away before they could get to her, and Vyxx then sets her sights on Rocco in front of him. Rocco sees Vyxx in his mirror, and activates the Rockin' Ruckus's special ability, which involved to sonic blast cannons too appear on the hood with speakers on their sides. he then talks to Vyxx through them.

Rocco: Hey Vyxx! Suppose ya thinkin' "Any last words" right? Well here they are! Never... miss a...

He then makes a 180 degree turn while still driving in the same direction, the sonic cannons facing Vyxx, thus making her put on a terrified look on her face.

Rocco:... BEAT!

He then fires the sonc cannons in Vyxx's direction, blasting her away, and into a giant rock, thus eliminating her.

Becks [OC]: Ooooh! Sour note for Vyxx! Looks like that's it for the extra 3 rookies for this race!

Vyxx: I take it back. I don't like him!

Further up the track, Qwenther had managed to catch up with Axle, clearly the odds seem to be in Axle's favor, but not for long. Qwenther then activate the Optical Silhouettes special ability, which involved emitting photons, surrounding his vehicle with them, making it look like a comet, and then speed past axle at an extremely fast rate!

Becks [OC]: There it is folks, the signature technique of the Optical Silhouette! Photon Emission! It can either allow him to pick up speed, or protect himself!

Qwenther then crosses another white line that turns red, and makes the lighting of the track behind him turn blood red, with boulders falling everywhere, and the ground shattering.

Becks [OC]: Looks like Qwenther has just triggered the last part of the race. Something I like to call, Things Fall Apart.

Beaks [OC]: Fall!

Becks [OC]: Short and to the point buddy. Qwenther is the first to cross the finish line! Unbelievable! A rookie has just won the opening race of the season for the first time in RGP history!

King is in his office watching this with a stern look on his face. Back on the track, Axle is struggling to avoid the boulders, but eventually crosses the finish line.

Becks [OC]: And no more hyperspeed for Axle. However, he still makes it in second place with Rocco and Tamira behind him!

Miles [OC]: Tag! Use the Thunderstrike!

Before the Thunderstrike could fully charge up, Tag falls into the burning red abyss below!

Becks [OC]: And tragically, Tag's been knocked out of the race just inches away from the finish line.

However, Becks spoke too soon, as Tag activated the Thunderstrike on The Ripper, jumping out of the pit, and across the finish line!

Becks [OC]: Woah! Tag may have finished last, but I bet it feels like a win to finish the race. And what a race it was! The world renowned Qwenther Stellar dominating the veteran, Axle, for first place! I have a feeling that this season is gonna be something else.

* * *

Later on during the evening, Tag walks out of his room to head somewhere, until he feels a familiar presence behind him.

Tag: You can't stop me Miles.

Miles is revealed to be standing behind Tag with a concerned look on his face.

Miles: I'm not stopping you. Just... be careful. Give him my regards.

Tag then walks away to meet up with a certain someone. Meanwhile, Qwenther is in his room sitting on his sofa while looking at some contents on his Apollo phone. The ones he gave to Meelo, Tag, Tamira, Gia, and Rocco secretly act as receivers that automatically connect to any computer system nearby. He's currently looking at some data from Meelo's computer system, which showed that he was in the possession of something called the "Black Box", which had somesort of failsafe on it, while it also had a bunch of dirty info regarding the RGP and King. What really surprised him was a file on it that said "Ringmasters". Also, given that yesterday in the café where it seemed as though Pike gave a sly wink at Meika, he figured that Meika was secretly a mole on the inside. Since that was probably the case, he knew right away that he had to do something before Meika could possibly reclaim it, or, in worse case scenario, destroy it. He finally made the decision to make a call for some assistance regarding the situation.

Qwenther: Uncle, it's me. I have a favor to ask which may pique your interest.

Elsewhere, Tag arrives and sits down with someone at a local diner.

Tag: I'm ready to listen... Dad.

The certain someone is none other than Tag's thought to be dead father, Riq.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Incase if you're wondering, I got the Apollo phone idea from the Apollo 1 on this web address below.

\- :/ www. youtube watch?v=yWReDUJK44Y&t=514s


	3. Tick-Tock

It was the mid-afternoon as the Clockwork Invitational was already underway within a giant clock tower. Inside, Tag and Pike were way out in front fighting for the lead, with Qwenther right behind them. They were all racing throughout the interior, while also crossing over the gears.

Becks [OC]: Oh! That landing probably realigned Tag's spine. If you're just joining us, welcome to the Clockwork Invitational! Tag, Pike, and Qwenther have been fighting for the lead all day long. Looks like we've all underestimated Pike when he was taken out in the opening race last week. Look t him go!

Pike then suddenly rams into Tag and the Ripper from the side.

Tag: Ugh! Any advice miles? (Try's to mimic Miles's voice) Don't try to outmuscle him Tag. Play it safe. Let him pass. (Back to his own voice) Oh? Let him pass? Brilliant advice. And why stop there? Why not let everyone pass?

Tag try's to ram back at him, but misses, and Pike takes this opportunity to go right past him with Qwenther in the Optical Silhouette right behind him.

Becks [OC]: Smart move. Looks like Pike and Qwenther got the best of Tag there.

Pike: You're out of your league, boy. (Looks back behind him, as the Optical Silhouette was still in pursuit) You...

 _ **Flashback (Kings Office)**_

Pike: What?

King: How many more times do I need to say it? He knows that you're the real one in charge this season!

Pike: Oh, come on! There's no way he could've known.

King: Well there was the opening ceremony when you told me to follow orders.

Pike: Oh nu-uh. He wasn't right next to us when we were discussing that. There's no way.

King: Then how do you suppose he knows?

Pike: Well... um... for starters... er… Ok, yeah, I don't know. but, either way, we should probably proceed with caution around him. I have a hunch that he has some sort of goal in mind and with someone as smart as him, it won't be easy to elude him.

King: Alright, alright. Just as long as he doesn't have the slightest clue about the Ringmasters, we'll both be happy.

What neither Pike or King knew, was that the little robotic fly hidden on the back of King's computer also acted as a spy camera, as Qwenther was secretly watching their whole conversation transpire on his Apollo phone, while sitting at the bar in the café with both Rocco and Gia.

Qwenther: But, little do they know, I, along with you two, are already well aware of the Ringmasters.

Turns off his phone, as he believes that they've heard enough.

Gia: Soooooo… (blows a bubble), how are gonna take care of them? I mean, we're right in the middle of their turf.

Qwenther: Relax, Gia. I've already got a plan worked out. but first, I suppose you are wondering how I figured out that King is no longer he one in charge, right? Well, it just so happens that I have very keen eyesight, so I was actually able to read their lips.

Rocco: Seriously? That is sooo cool! Which reminds me. Remember da night before da openin' race of da season? How a got dat inspiration for a anew song? Well, a finally finished it up, and managed to convince King to allow me to do an open concert the night afta da next race with dat song. A even invited ma band, da "X-RAYS", on over for it.

Gia: Wow. Who knew an idiot such as yourself was part of a band.

Rocco: Aww, c'mon Dudette. Ya know a got da skills!

Qwenther: Anyway, here's the plan. I've recently found out that that Meelo over there is in possession of something he's dubbed, the "Black Box", which contains a whole bunch of dirt on the RGP, King, and the Ringmasters. However, I found out that all references to the Ringmasters were somehow wiped clean from it. But, that aside, it also had a nasty failsafe on it, so if anyone were to try and copy the contents on it, it would automatically fry itself. Not only that, but I have a pretty good idea on who wrote the failsafe in the first place.

Gia: Let me guess... Xeno?

Qwenther: Bingo. That old toad is known for crafting together all sorts of illegal black market tech. It would make sense that he would also be a skilled programmer. However, his programming skills are no match for mine. I just need to get my hands on it, so I can work my magic. But it has to be as soon as possible. You know why? Well, it's because that Meika is the Ringmasters' mole in the inside.

Rocco took a major spit take after hearing that.

Rocco: Say WHAT!? Nu-uh! She's too sweet to be a spy!

Qwenther: Looks can be deceiving, Rocco. She's definitely in cahoots with them, and she seems as though to have a distant relationship with Pike. Anyways, I asked my uncle if he could maybe put together a perfect decoy in case if they make an attempt to retrieve it, or try to do something to wirelessly, such as hacking. Which is why I need you, Gia, to get close to them, especially Meelo and Meika. Find out any aspect you can from Meelo without him knowing, while also keeping a close eye on Meika.

Gia: Hmmm, I my have lived on my own in a neighborhood that's crawling with jaywalkers for about a year or so, but I know how to eavesdrop. Consider it done.

Qwenther: Good. Then Rocco and I will try forge some friendships of our own with some of the other racers, so we can avoid suspicion.

Gia then gets up, and walks on over too where Sonny, Meelo, and Meika are seated.

Gia: Sup losers. Given that I'm a rookie, and you're all my seniors here, I thought that it would be great if I, ya know, hung out with you.

Meelo: Oh, why of course! I'm Meelo by the way. The way you really got onto Krom's bad side during both the opening party, and the race last week were really neat! I've had this thing against Krom for quite some time now, so we should really get to know each other. Right guys?

Meika: Uh... sure... I guess.

Sonny: Yeah, totally.

As Gia sits down with the group, Krom looks at Meelo hanging out with Gia, while having a ticked-off look on his face. He's so ticked, that he unknowingly breaks the glass he was holding with his smoothie in it.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Back to the race, Krom is seen in the Heavy Metal, speeding down the track.

Backs [OC]: Our racers are going to have to navigate through this maze of gears to get to the finish line. Krom seems to be doing quite well for himself.

Meelo suddenly drops down from one of the other parts of the track above, right behind Krom.

Beaks [OC]: Meelo!

Becks [OC]: Good call! Here comes The Azureus Dart with Meelo driving like he's possessed!

Meelo then speeds up, trying to get ahead of Krom. They continue this quarrel until Meelo ends up driving right beside Krom. They soon close in on a giant rotating gear with about 8 car sized holes in it.

Becks [OC]: Krom and Meelo battling for position. Who's gonna pull ahead here?

Meelo manages to get ahead of Krom, and drive right through one of the holes, while Krom ended up having to stop, in order to avoid collision.

Becks [OC]: And Meelo got the best of that exchange. I'm telling you... If he continues driving like this, he's got this race in the bag.

Eventually, Meelo drives onto a platform of a rotating, ferris wheel like gear, and stops to wait until it gets him across.

Meelo: (Sighs) Made it.

He suddenly hears someone drive onto the same platform as him, which just so happens to be Gia in The EleMag Diva. The whole world around them suddenly seems to slow down as they both ride the platform across. Gia suddenly winks at Meelo, a he increasingly blushes.

Meelo: Be cool, Meelo, Be cool.

Gia [OC]: (over the com) So, you gonna drive off this thing right before it becomes level with the track with me, or not?

Meelo: O-of course!

Once the platform they're on reaches the other side, they both, immediately, speed on down the track.

Becks [OC]: Ho-ho! It looks like we've got a relationship forming between Meelo and Gia! This could get interesting

Beaks [OC]: Love!

Becks [OC]: I second that there buddy!

Suddenly, something rams into Meelo from behind, temporarily disorienting, and sees that it was Meika in the Belladonna, as she speeds on by Meelo.

 _ **Flashback (Meika's Room)**_

Meika is seen entering her room, as she puts on a visor, and taps her signature emblem on the side. As she does, the lights go dim, and 4 holographic screens, each with their own digital speech spectrographs, appear.

Meika: No one suspects the extra three new rookies. Most of them just think that they're just a welcome addition.

Ringmaster #1: What about Tag?

Meika: He and Miles don't seem to be getting along lately. Not sure why...

Ringmaster #2: That is not your concern. Just keep an eye on them.

Ringmaster #3: What is your concern is the next race. You are not to interfere, except when it comes down to Meelo. He is not to win the race under any circumstances. Understood?

Meika: Why Meelo?

Ringmaster #4: It's not for you to know. Just focus on the task and get it done.

Meika nods in response as they hang up. Later on, Meika is seen overlooking the views of the sky from the front-most balcony, as King comes over to her, with a smug smirk on his face.

King: Trouble in paradise already? I couldn't help but notice that you look... conflicted.

Meika: How I look is none of your business.

King: (Laughs) Oh, it is. Because you're supposed to be the bright and bubbly Meika. You keep acting like this and the others will know that something's wrong.

Meika: How do you do it, King? Deceive everyone around you and do it with a smile on your face?

King: Learn to live the lie. You should be used to that by now. Oh, and before I forget, keep an eye out for Qwenther. He may likely prove to be a hazard in our plans.

Meika: Wait, what? What is he going to do?

King: Not sure, but that ain't your concern. Just don't tell the bosses.

King then walks away, but unbeknownst to him and Meika, Sonny was watching the transpiration of their conversation, but didn't listen well enough to know what they were talking about. Either way, he had a look of both concern and curiosity. However, what he wasn't aware of, was that Gia was present, hiding behind a plant right behind him, as she was eavesdropping on what was happening.

 ** _End Flashback_**

Sonny and Axle are seen racing down the track.

Becks [OC]: sonny's giving Axle a run for is money here.

Beaks [OC]: No special!

Becks [OC]: Good point, buddy. In these tight spaces, there's no room or time to activate their car's special functions. It's all down to skill and guts in here, baby.

As they both ride their cars up a large spiral gear, Sonny slips slightly, and begins to head toward the edge of it.

Becks [OC]: Sonny's heading for the edge! He's gonna fall unless...

Meika comes out of nowhere in the Belladonna, and manages to push Sonny away from the edge.

Becks [OC]: And Meika in The Belladonna saves him at the last second. I'm sure you all remember Sonny's horrific accident last season. We definitely don't want a repeat of that.

Sonny: That was too close. Thanks!

Meika: You know I got your back, buddy. Now, eat my dust! (Laughs)

 _ **Flashback (Outside of Tag's room)**_

Sonny: Hey Tag. Got a minute?

Tag: Umm... can this wait Sonny? I'm kind busy right now. Preparing for the race and all.

Sonny: Of course, of course. It's just... have you noticed Meika's been acting kind of weird? She's been keeping to herself more. And today, I saw her talking to King.

Tag: Have you asked her about it?

Sonny: Not yet.

Tag: Maybe you should. Do you mind Sonny? I... need to get back to this.

Sonny: Sure sure. Sorry to bother you.

Tag: Don't sweat it.

As Tag's door closes behind him he looks back at his computer monitor, that was digital newspaper articles regarding his Father's "accident", While he narrow's his eyes. At the same time, just outside of his room, Sonny is seen walking away, as Meika was eavesdropping from a distance. later on, just before the race begins, a bunch of visitors, and staff were getting ready for the race to begin. Within the corridors, Qwenther is seen walking down towards the elevator, as he stops and sees Pike, Vyxx, and Xeno waiting for the elevator to come. He then decides to continue walking on over to there position while waiting for the elevator to come, and stands right next to Pike.

Pike: Whoa, whaddya know!? If it isn't everyone's favorite superstar. Heard that your uncle's company is your sponsor. I'm betting your endorsement is also pretty cool.

Qwenther: You wanna see it? Here it is.

Qwenther then holds up his Apollo phone, as it plays his endorsement.

Qwenther [Video]: Technology. It's our heart. It's our soul! Here at Trans Generation Enterprise we are creating the future. Today! From the food you eat, to the air you breathe. TGE is transforming the everyday experience. Let us become part of you.

As the video ends, Qwenther then puts it away, as Pike seemed quite impressed, and gave a whistle.

Pike: Wow! That endorsement bests all of the other racers were part of!

Qwenther: It ain't all that great. My uncle just wen't a bit far with the layout.

Pike: Yeah? Well, my endorsement in particular can't compare.

Qwenther: You don't need to tell me about it, 'cause I already saw it. The whole crash test thing in it could use a little more work though.

Pike: Yeah... I had a hunch you would say that.

Qwenther: Oh, and I have one little bit of advice before the race gets underway... don't try anything dirty.

Pike looks surprised at that last statement, but quickly shakes it off as the elevator finally arrives to take them to the garage. Soon, once al of the racers were in their cars, Tag is seen listening to Miles over the com in a down expression.

Miles [OC]: All right Tag. Listen up. This track is made up of nothing but sharp turns and corners. The key here is control over speed.

Tag: You're asking me to slow down again? Newsflash Miles... This is a race!

Miles: And if you're gonna win, we need to get past our issues. Just pay attention to-

Tag: I told you, leave the driving to me.

Miles [OC]: Tag!

Miles cuts the com link, as he and the other racers move on up to the starting line. At the same time, Qwenther, who had been secretly eavesdropping on the whole conversation over the com, knew that he had to do something about this.

Qwenther [Mentally]: Looks it's gonna be up to me to set things straight between those two.

End Flashback

Back in the present, things are heating up, as a whole bunch of the racers manage to slip past Tag.

Becks [OC]: Oh! Hard luck there for Tag. This just ain't his day. That mistake causes him to fall back into-

Beaks [OC]: Back!

Becks [OC]: Last Place? Really? Never would've predicted that. Well spotted, Beaks.

Tag gets more frustrated, as he begins to activate the Thunder Strike. At the same time, Miles is seen typing away at the keyboard trying to relink with Tag.

Computer: Rerouting communications.

As the com to the Ripper is restored, a loading screen pops up, showing that Tag is preparing to use to Thunder Strike.

Miles: Oh no, you don't! You careless, reckless, arrogant-

Computer: System online.

Tags face pops up on the monitor.

Miles: Tag! Shut down the Thunderstrike now! There's no room in there. Please. If you don't trust me, trust that I know The Ripper.

Qwenther [OC]: Listen to what he says, Tag.

Tag: Huh? Qwenther, that you?

Qwenther [OC]: Just listen to him.

Tag reluctantly agrees, and lays off the Thunderstrike.

Becks [OC]: Looks like some of the rookies might run away with this one as well. What do you think Beaks? Should we just call the season for them? But , either way, it looks like Tag, the former rookie sensation, is dead last! Who knew!

Tag: Miles... I need your help.

Miles: You got it, Tag. Meelo, Krom, and Gia are up ahead. They seem more interested in knocking each other off the course then winning the race. Well... Meelo and Krom are. Slow down. Next turn's tight. You should be catching up to them soon.

Tag: I'm right behind them. I'll overtake on the right.

Miles [OC]: Left! Take the left if you can. That puts you in line for the next turn.

Tag: Got it!

As Krom and Meelo duke it out while Gia is in front of them, Tag takes his chance and goes left to get by them, while also swiftly passing Gia.

Miles [OC]: Nicely done.

Tag soon comes up to a part of the track where there's a choice of taking a short cut across a rotating gear, or taking the long way around.

Miles [OC]: Left turn... now!

Tag swiftly crosses the gear, and over to the next part of the track.

Becks [OC]: Nice move there from Tag. He's moving up but is it a case of too little too late?

Tag [OC]: Coming up on both the Lunar Shadow and the Rockin' Ruckus.

Miles: You could use the Thunderstrike to get past them.

Tag: Not yet. I might need it for later.

Tag at least manages to get by the Rockin' Ruckus, but has more trouble with the Lunar Shadow.

Tamira: Not this time, Tag.

They soon come up to some pendulums swinging dangerously close to the surface of the track. The moment Tamira looks back forward, she immediately applies the breaks before she could hit one of them, and Rocco also comes to a sudden stop

Becks [OC]: Hah! A gutsy move there from Tag. I believe we're watching a comeback. Who do you think beaks?

Beaks [OC]: Back!

Tamira: Nicely played.

Rocco: That... was... awesome!

Miles [OC]: Sonny and Meika are up ahead.

Tag: Any ideas Miles?

Miles [OC]: Split the difference?

Tag: Yeah. That might just work.

Meika: Sonny! Look who just decided to join us.

Sonny: Hey Tag! Didn't like the view from the back?

Tag: Nah, I always prefer how things look up front.

Tag then lightly pushes the buttons that activate the Thunder Strike, thus making it look like he's about to do it.

Meika: He's about to jump!

Sonny: Not if I can help it!

Meika: W-w-w-wait! don't!

Sonny: sorry guys.

Sonny then activates the sonic blast on the Boomboxer, but Tag quickly backs up as both Sonny and Meika get blasted off of the track, and onto two separate spinning gears below.

Tag: Nice try you two.

Tag soon comes up to a bunch of rotating gears on the track with moving gaps in them. Both he and Axle seem to be losing their cool while trying to navigate without stopping. Tag then sees an opportunity to go through a straight line through some gaps.

Qwenther [OC]: Keep going!

Tag: Qwenther?

Qwenther [OC]: Goooooo!

Tag then activates the thunderstrike to go through the row of gaps, upon Qwenther's insistence. Right after that, Axle, in the Falcon, comes to an immediate halt, as he wasn't fast enough to get through them all.

Becks [OC]: He did it! Tag is, once again proving why he's considered one of the best new racers this sport has seen in years!

Miles: Nice. The remaining 4 rookies are just up ahead. You're running out of time, Tag. Whatever you plan to do, do it now.

Qwenther [OC]: I might have an idea.

Tag: Qwenther? Really?

Qwenther: You know it. Here's the plan.

As Qwenther explains his plan, Pike and his group take up notice.

Pike: Well, what do you know? The kid's back. Vyxx, Xeno. Get into position.

Vyxx: Alright! Some Action!

Both Vyxx and Xeno back up behind them as the plan is set into motion.

Qwenther: Here they come, Tag. Get ready.

Pike: Ho-ho, we're not done yet.

Pike then activates the Cerberus's special function, which starts off a blinding light being emitted behind him, and launching two flying drones on the left and right, and having them display holographic copies of the Cerberus.

Qwenther [OC]: The two copies are likely traps. You know what to do?

Tag: You know it.

Both Tag and Qwenther immediately apply the breaks, thus making Vyxx and Xeno behind them to move out of the way, as both Qwenther and Tag quickly pick up speed once more, pushing Xeno and Vyxx up, on their sides, toward Pike.

Pike: What are those two doing?

Both Tag and Qwenther make Vyxx and Xeno make contact with the copies, as the holograms subside, and the drones latch onto Vyxx and Xeno, making their cars go haywire, along with PIke's since he's so close.

Vyxx: What the-!?

Pike: Arghh!

Miles [OC]: Decided to go after all of them. I must say, this plan of yours worked out quite well, Qwenther.

Qwenther: What can I say?

As they speed on down the track, Pike manages to come up behind them as they all fight do get the lead. Soon enough, the finish line was only seconds away, and Pike was slowly closing in. They crossed the finish line, with a photo finish.

Becks [OC]: A photo finish! Let's who among these 3 crossed the finnish line first.

As the replay starts, it is shown that both Tag and Qwenther crossed at the exact same time, while Pike was only a few centimeters away!

Becks: Whoa! would you look at that! Both Tag and Qwenther crossed at the exact same time right before Pike! In this case, I hearby announce this a tie between both Tag and Qwenther for first place! The both of them are the victors!

Beaks: Both!

Becks: You said it buddy.

Later on, in the hallways of the Ark, Sonny bumps into Meika.

Sonny: Meika! Look, I just wanted to... apologize for what happened out there.

Meika: It's a race. No worries, Sonny. By the way, Rocco's doing an open concert soon, down where the finish line is. Want to come?

Sonny: Seriously? No way I'd miss out on something like a concert.

They both run off to where the stage is set, as a huge crowd is already formed. As Rocco's band, the X-RAYS, were already on stage, Rocco appears from a cloud of smoke as the crowd goes wild.

Rocco: 4, 3, 2, 1!

 **Generator Rex Theme Song: Revolution, by Orange**

 _So make way to start the revolution._  
 _Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight!_  
 _Make way to start the revolution._  
 _Let loose and everything will be all right!_  
 _Here we go, here we go again._  
 _The clock spins, and the roof is down tonight_

 _Don't win?_  
 _Don't regret in the shadow of hate and feel all retarded._

 _Shine on, shine like you do._  
 _Watch out 'cause I'm coming through._  
 _So haul fast and take the wheel it's your chance, gonna do what you do_

 _I've been waiting all my life for this,_  
 _I've been waiting for you_  
 _I've been waiting all my life for this,_  
 _I've been waiting for you._  
 _So make way to start the revolution!_  
 _Make way, we're gonna have fun to night! Make way, to start the revolution!_  
 _Let loose and everything will be all right!_

 _I feel it, I feel it in the air._  
 _It's in the breezes everywhere. I feel good,_  
 _Walking down the street and just know that I don't care_  
 _I've been waiting all my life for this_  
 _I've been waiting for you_  
 _I've been waiting all my life for this,_  
 _I've been waiting for you!_

 _So make way to start the revolution!_  
 _Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight!_  
 _Make way to start the revolution!_  
 _Let loose and everything will be all right!_  
 _So make way, to start the revolution, make way, we're gonna have fun tonight! Make way, to start the revolution!_  
 _So make way_

 _So make way, to start the revolution!_  
 _Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight!_  
 _Make way, to start the revolution, let loose and everything will be all right!_  
 _Make way, to start the revolution!_  
 _Make way, to start the revolution!_  
 _Make way to start the revolution!_

 _So make way!_

 **END SONG**

As the song ends, the whole crowd cheers. Within the crowd, Qwenther walks up to Tag, who was still cheering.

Qwenther: Tag.

Tag: Huh? Oh, hey Qwenther.

Qwenther: Just checking up to see if you and Miles are doing alright.

Tag: Well... we still have some stuff to work out, but overall, were doing okay. I think.

Qwenther: Alright. Just let me know if there's anything else you need from me.

Tag: Will do.

After that, the whole crowd walks out of the area as the day concludes.


	4. Of Racers And Spelunkers

High in the sky, the Ark was flying on over to where the next race is going to be held, while at the same time, Pike was in his quarters, having a chit-chat with the Ringmasters.

Pike: ...And that's pretty much it. Everything's going according to plan, and I'm 100% sure that nobody suspects a thing.

Ringmaster #1: Excellent.

Ringmaster #2: Has King been giving you any trouble?

Pike: King? Ha! He hasn't quite woken up to the fact that he's no longer the one in charge anymore. I've got him, and everything else on a tight leash.

Ringmaster #3: Do you? Really?

Ringmaster #4: Tag and Qwenther took the whole lot of you out in the last race. Some of us were beginning to wonder if I made the right choice putting you in charge, given that you failed in the first race, and couldn't quite make up for it.

Pike: So I might've messed up sooner than expected, so what? Those two are good. But I'm better. Those two won't be so lucky again. You have my word, _boss_.

Ringmaster #4: Very well. The plan is in place. Make it happen. Pike. Or else.

The Ringmasters hang-up, as Pike takes off his shades.

Vyxx: My my. Sounds like your boss is in a foul mood. Also, what was up with the 100% part? Are trying to keep them from freaking out?

Pike: ...Yes, in a way. I mean, sure that Qwenther guy has me a little on the edge, but I honestly think there's nothing to worry about. There's no way he can possibly do anything about it. He's just a big time movie star! There's no way he actually does real spy-work! Besides, your boss is the one who started it. "Do you? Really?"

Vyxx: So what now?

Pike: Now, we remind everybody who's in charge. Gather the troops.

(Cut's too Sonny's room, showing that Meika, Sonny, Meelo, and Rocco are playing a space fighter video game together. Meika & Sonny VS. Meelo & Rocco.)

Sonny: Watch out for the troops!

Meika: What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to keep them off you!

Sonny: Well, try harder!

Meika: Hey, you do your job and I'll do mine.

Rocco: Whoa-hooo! Firin' proton torpedo's! Oh, ya! Oh, ya! Red alert, prepare for explosion! Hahahahahaha!

Meika: Argh! Man, you're crazy difficult to get!

Meelo: Ah, you two (gestures at Sonny and Meika). Resistance is futile. You can't beat the team-up of me and Rocco.

Rocco: Got dat right, dude'n dudette!

Just then, both Gia and Tag walk into the room.

Gia: Sup. what's happening?

Meelo: (Getting up from the couch, turning in Gia's direction with a big blush on his face.) Oh, uh.. nothing much. Just... uh... trying to show them all how pointless video games can be.

Rocco: Pointless. Sure (sarcastically). Anyways, whatcha doin' here? (What neither of them noticed, was that Meika and Sonny had successfully taken out the giant fighter in which both Meelo and Rocco were in control of, and hi-fived.)

Tag: Well, I just came to ask if Meelo could help with a favor.

Meelo: Er... kinda busy here, Tag.

Meika: (Laughing) Yeah right. You're both sore losers!

Hearing this, both Meelo and Rocco turn on back to the screen, showing that their side had lost, while the side Meika and Sonny were on won.

Rocco: Awww man!

Gia: Forget the nerd game, dog breath. I need you for something. (Gives him a wink, signalling him that Qwenther wants them both.)

Rocco: Oh! Sure! We'll pick dis game up a different date.

Tag: Help me out Meelo, and I will avenge you in this game later on.

Meelo: (Sighs) Let's go.

As they walk out, both Meika and Sonny start gossiping to eachother.

Meika: Meelo sooo likes Gia.

Sonny: I know, right? Oh, I'd die just to see them make-out!

As they both start laughing their guts out about Meelo and Gia, both Tag and Meelo are scene walking down the hall, to Tag's garage, where The Ripper is.

Meelo: So what do you need, Tag?

Tag: Nothing much. I just need you to take a look at The Ripper.

Meelo: Miles can't rake care off that? He doesn't know you're asking me for this favor, does he? What is going on between you two?

Tag: It's a long story. Miles isn't even around at the moment. Anyway, just help me out with this one, will you? Ill owe you one.

Meelo: ... Fine. Let me get my tools.

As both Tag and Meelo walk into Meelo's room for the tools, the scene cuts to King's office, showing King waking in, while looking at his phone with an angry face.

King: Summon me to my own office, will you? We'll see about-

Pike: King. You're late.

Shows Axle, Krom, Vyxx, Xeno, and Pike siting in King's chair with his feet on the desk.

Pike: You'd think that with the kind of money you have, you could afford to hire someone to tell you what time it is. Or a watch, whatever.

King: I had some business to attend to with Miss Torres-

Pike: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Sure you did. Now that everyone's here, we can finally get down to business.

Axle: What business?

Pike: Well to begin with, how about a reminder of what a terrible job you're doing?

Vyxx chuckles at that.

Axle: Excuse me?

Pike: The goal was to push Tag and his buddies so low down the rankings that they'll never be able to race in another tournament again. Quick. Clean. Legal. And yet, you keep letting Tag get the better of you.

Axle: If I recall, you weren't doing to good of a job either out there.

King: Uh, yeah. Didn't he and Qwenther manage to take the 3 of you out in one go in the last race? And speaking of which, didn't Qwenther, Gia, and Rocco wiped the floor with you in the first race as well?

Pike: Well, they wouldn't have gotten there in the first place if Mr. Fake Champ (Referring to Axle) here had done his part.

Krom: But I don't get it. Why don't we just bump them off the race? You know... permanently? Besides Gia, that is.

Vyxx: Told you that's the best he'd come up with. And you just gave away the fact that you so like Gia.

Pike: Ugh... Because, my dim-witted friend, there's already too much attention in the wrong place as it is. Plus, there are some loose ends. Until we tie them up, we can't make our move. Also, that means no getting all lovey-dovey with Gia.

King: 'Loose ends'?

Pike: One) Tag still has the Black Box. As long as he has it, he has leverage. Two) Meelo. Our databases were guaranteed to be secure. And yet that little lizard has hacked into RGP systems not once, but twice. He's a threat. One that must be dealt with... in time. And three) Tamira. Our bosses are convinced that she's not working alone. She couldn't have done what he did without some help.

Vyxx: Tamira's all mine. I can get her to talk. Heck, give me enough time with her, I'll make her sing.

Pike: Hehe. You'll get the chance. But for now, just keep a close eye on her. As for Tag, we have... another way to get info on him and his friends. And... 4) Qwenther. Apparently, it would seem as though that we've underestimated him, almost as if he knew exactly how we work. That, or it could just be our imagination. Either way, let things play out for now. If everyone does their job right, Tag and the rest will get an early retirement package and will be out of our hair forever. Think you can manage that... Champ?

Pike gives a sort of mocking glare at Axle, as Axle looks sightly miffed, while Krom puts on a worried expression, looking in King's direction, while King puts on a ticket-off expression, while glaring at Pike. Just then a pause symbol appears in the middle of the screen, and the camera zooms out, revealing that it was all just a recording that Qwenther's spy-fly had recorded, showing what transpired in King's office on Qwenther's TV in his quarters, as Qwenther, Gia, and Rocco, were all watching it on Qwenther's couch.

Gia: Well, whaddya know? Apparently, those other veterans, besides them (gesturing to those that they watched in the recording), all on the same case as we are, and have been doing it for a while.

Qwenther: So it would seem. What we definitely know now is that they're a little weary about me, so we're gonna get them to to lay off me.

Rocco: Does dat mean dat we get ta' do somethin' awesome, like erasin' der memories of bein' suspicious a you? (Mentally) Please say yes. Please say yes!

Qwenther: Unfortunately, no, because despite how well my uncle's company is, it doesn't mean that we've actually developed devices that can tamper with the living mind, I'm afraid. But, since the little bug of mine in King's office also allows wireless access to the systems, I learned that in the next race, special engine inhibitors will be attached to the bottom of all our cars, and when a certain time limit is up, the person in last place will have their engine shut down, thus eliminating them from the race.

Gia: (Blows a bubble) Well... crud. That's totally gonna make this race one heck of a drag, just to not fall behind.

Qwenther: I know what you mean, but that's not the main focus here. According to what the data says, the inhibitor that's going on Tag's is special, meaning that it's designed to mess around with his car as soon as the race gets underway and making getting in front of him, while leaving him in last place, so much easier. Clearly, this is one of their ways of trying to make Tag fall, but this info has given me a pretty good idea on ow to counter this little set-up.

Gia: Is that so? Do tell.

Qwenther: Well, I may not be able to disable that function of that particular inhibitor from here, but we can switch it with someone else's. At this point, I'd say that Meika would be a decent choice, since if she's the one whom will take the sabotage, that should make the Ringmasters all twitchy, and get angry at both Pike an King, for eliminating their inside agent from the race.

Rocco: Ya mean like gettin' unda der' skin? Sweet! Dat should get'em shaken up.

Qwenther: Yes, but also, I'm gonna probably have to let myself get eliminated early in the race, 'cause if I don't, and do really well out there, they're most likely get very suspicious with me.

Gia: Seriously? You're gonna let yourself get eliminated?

Qwenther: As far as I know, in this particular situation, it's the only way to keep them from getting more suspicious as it is.

Just then, knock is heard on Qwenther's door. Qwenther gets up, walks to his door, opens it, to find that it was a staff Gorilla, holding a package for him.

Staff Gorilla: I have a delivery from your uncle here for you.

Qwenther: (Takes the package) Thank you.

As the door closes behind him, Qwenther opens the package, revealing a perfect replica of the Black Box, that Meelo is currently in possession of. Along with it, came a flat, white, tablet like device, with a large screen on the front, with not a single button on it, and a small looking camera at the top.

Rocco: Aww, sweet! Da decoy's here! (points to the tablet like object) But what's dat?

Gia: Is that supposed to be a tablet of some sort?

Qwenther: In a word, yes.

Qwenther then places his left on the screen-like part of it, which then scans the patterns of his hand, to verify that it's him. Once it does that, the small-looking camera on it is revealed to be a retinal scanner, as it shines out a bright blue light, which focuses on his eyes.

Automated Male Voice [OC]: Identity: Verified. Qwenther Stellar. Playing recording.

A 3D message begins to play on the device, with Qwenther's uncle Kolter's face appearing on it.

Recorded Kolter: Hello, Qwenther. As you've requested, a perfect replica of the Black Box has been completed, to switch out with the real one. Remember, proceed with caution at all times. And, given that you'll have to be the one to do the switching out, I've sent your old friend, Nash Lombardi, undercover as one of the staff, to take your place, during which-ever race you believe will be right before Meika manages to get to the original Black Box. Good luck, my nephew.

After that, the recorded message ends, with the device turning of, and a slip of paper automatically exits the device, from the bottom, as Qwenther takes it. On it, it's blank white, but when he holds it in front of the ceiling lights, a QR Code is shown.

Gia: Nash, huh? He's the old acquaintance of yours.

Qwenther: Uh-huh. He and I go way back. Oh, and, don't freak out on what's about to happen next. (Both Gia and Rocco look at each other, raising their eyebrows in confusion).

Rocco: Err… what do you-?

Automated Male Voice [OC]: This message will self-destruct.

At the sound of the term 'self-destruct', both Gia and Rocco flinch, fearing an explosion almost instantly, but all that they got was the tablet-like device fluctuating electricity, and then releasing smoke.

Rocco: Oh.

Qwenther: Sorry about that, but it's necessary to hide evidence of what I'm doing out in the field.

Gia: That's cool (blows a bubble).

Qwenther then takes out his Apollo Phone, uses the Bar/QR code scanning app to scan the code of the slip of paper, and information on how to find Nash pops up.

Qwenther: Good. With this info, I should be able to find Nash among the staff.

Rocco: Far out! Hey, how 'bout we go grab some chow?

Qwenther: Yeah, that sounds good. Even I can't pull off a mission on an empty stomach.

They walk out of Qwenther's room, and head right for the cafe. On their way, they bump into Tag walking out of his garage, with an upset look on his face.

Qwenther: Hey, Tag. Something still up between you and Miles?

Tag: Huh? Oh, well... I guess you could say that. Anyways what are you 3 doing?

Rocco: Grabin' a bite. Wanna come?

Tag: Ummm... no thanks. I'm good. (Walks away)

Gia: Hmmmmmm... (blows a bubble) There's definitely something up between those two.

Qwenther: And I have a hunch that if they don't get over whatever's between them, our adversaries could use that to their advantage.

Meelo [OC]: What's this about Tag and Miles?

The three look behind them, and see Meelo approaching them.

Qwenther: Oh, uh... nothing Meelo, just the fact that Tag and Miles seem to be having a sort of feud.

Meelo: I get what you mean. Not even I have the slightest clue on what's going on between them. Maybe it has something to with me checking up on the Ripper, besides Mile?

Qwenther: At this point, I'd say that it's anyone's guess. By the way, by any chance, have you seen Tamira?

Meelo: Uh... sorry, no. I'm just about to go chill in my room, and get away from Sonny and Meika teasing me, regarding the game.

Rocco: Aw, don't sweat it, ma bro. We'll smoke dos two some otha time.

Meelo: Mmmm, I guess your right. Anyways, later (Walks away from the group, and enters his room, to find the light off).

Meelo: I got your message. You can come out (Tamira comes out of waiting in a corner, as Meelo turns the lights back on). You know, there is a light switch in here.

Tamira: It's better if nobody knows I'm here. Any progress with the-

Meelo: Shhh. Wait. (Guides her into another room of his, to reveal a whole bunch of monitors, running data on the Black Box, which is on his desk) Security protocols. You can never be too sure on who's listening.

Tamira: Any progress with the Black Box?

Meelo: Some. Whoever came up with the encryption program for this thing deserves a medal.

Tamira: What do you mean?

Meelo: First of all, the data can't be copied off this box. Any attempts to do that will fry the whole thing.

Tamira: So we can't make any back-ups then.

Meelo: It doesn't stop there. I've recovered all the deleted data you told me about... but it's useless.

Tamira: Useless?

Meelo: Useless. Of no use. Gibberish. (Types multiple lines of code on it, but each get denied) I've been running every known decrypting algorithm against it for months, but I still can't make any sense out of it.

Tamira: Hm... someone really doesn't want us to know what's in there.

Meelo: And they've done a really good job to make sure that it stays that way.

Tamira: Ugh...

As they exit the secret room of Meelo's, he couldn't help but ask one more question.

Meelo: I have to ask though, why are we being so secretive about this? Maybe one of the others can help.

Tamira: No. The fewer people who know about this, the better.

Meelo: If you say so. Anyhow, until we can make sense of the code, there's nothing we can do but focus on the next race. (Clicks the on switch on his remote, and then his TV shows a news report about the upcoming race, as it zooms in on the screen.)

The screen shows a massive, pointy, mountain-like structure, which just so happens to be the venue of the next race.

Becks [OC]: Ladies and gentlemen, it's finally time for this week's event. (The news report shows a bunch of camera shots of the different parts of the track) This promises to be an exciting race full of twists and turns. Some of you older fans might remember this track as the location for the very first RPG race, way back in the day. That's right folks. Welcome back folks to the Termite's Nest. Constructed long ago by giant prehistoric insects, this majestic complex is truly one of nature's wonders.

Beaks: Bugs!

Becks: They're long gone, Beaks. And the rumors of giant killer bugs still roaming the tunnels are complete hogwash... as far as we know. (That doesn't exactly settle Beaks down, as he's still visibly shaking.)

In the starting garage, all of the racers have gotten into position.

Becks [OC]: Let's join the racers who are currently being lowered to the starting grid, hundreds of meters deep below the surface.

Sonny: How far down does this thing go? It's been forever.

Becks [OC]: Hopefully, claustrophobia hasn't settled in yet. For those of you who are too young to remember, this track is an intricate web of intersecting tunnels so the racers will have to make some very quick decisions.

Tag: Meh. No surprises there.

Beaks [OC]: Surprise!

Becks: That's right, Beaks! There's something extra in store for them today. Miss Dira, if you would be so kind?

Dira [OC]: Thank you, Becks. We've added one more surprise to spice up this event even further. (As she speaks, hatches open up, below the cars, as special devices are automatically attached to the bottom of each and every one of the race cars.)

Sonny: What was that?

Dira [OC]: Engine inhibitors have just been installed on each race car

Krom: (Seeing a timer of sort appearing on one of the Heavy Metal's control monitors) What?

Dira: They're nothing to worry about. Unless... you fall behind.

Gia: Ugh, (Blows a bubble) old news.

Dira [OC]: (Shows animated demonstrations of the applied rules) At two points in the race, special checkpoint gates have been installed. When the lead racer passes a gate, a countdown timer will be activated. The racers need to battle their way out of last place before the timer runs out, or their engine will shut down, eliminating them from the race. So it's not only a race to the finish, but a race to stay in the game. Good luck everybody!

As soon as her report has finished, an alarm in the garage sounds, as the gateway opens, revealing the interior of race track.

Gia [OC]: Hey, Qwenther? The Inhibitor meant fr Tag is on Meika and the Belladonna, right?

Qwenther: (Checking his monitor, which indicates that it is) Yup. Don't forget that I'm gonna need to be eliminated during this race early, okay? Rocco, that's your job.

Rocco: I ain't forgot dat, ma bro-yo!

Gia [OC]: Ugh...

Becks [OC]: Gentlemen. Start your engines!

As all of the racers do so, they wait patiently for the buzzer to go green. Once it does, they all race off into the cave, like there's no tomorrow! As a whole bunch of the racers take multiple routes through the track, Meika hits the pedal, trying to speed up, but instead backs up, and slams right into the front of the Boomboxer.

Sonny: Gah! What the- what was that for?

Meika: S-Sorry! My controls are acting all funny! (She hits the pedal again, but this time, speeds up faster than she ever could, and hits some turns unintentionally) Whoa, what's going on!?

Becks [OC]: Meika's making uncharacteristic mistakes this early in the race. Did she get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Either that, or she's experiencing some technical difficulties with the Belladonna.

Beaks [OC]: Trouble!

As the race goes on, Sonny drives on up next to Meika.

Sonny: You doing okay Meika!?

Meika: I-I dunno! Something's wrong, but I don't know what!

As she's still trying to regain control of her car, Pike and Axle drive down in front of them from a separate part of the track above.

Becks [OC]: Whoa! Those two look like they're in a hurry. The other racers had better pick up the pace, because here comes the firs elimination checkpoint.

Pike puts on a malicious smirk, as he speeds up, ad drives through the checkpoint, as timers appear on each of the racers screens, indicating the time limit of how ong they have to make sure that they won't be in last place.

Qwenther: Alright... begin the operation!

Gia: Gotcha!

Rocco: It's head bobbin' time! (Turns on some catchy music, and begins to rapidly bob his head to the tune!)

As all of the racers immeditely speed-up, Sonny leaves Meika, and the Belladonna in the dust.

Sonny: Sorry Meika! See ya after the race!

Meika: What!? (Looks at the timer on her console, showing that she's dead last, and just about out of time) Aww, man!

Her timer runs out, and the inhibitor attached to the Belladonna activates, thus short-circuiting the car, and eliminating Meika from the race.

Becks [OC]: And Meika and the Belladonna is out! She does not look happy at all. Who can blame her? Surely she did not wanted to be eliminated first like in the first race of the season. That's gotta sting.

Beaks [OC]: Sting!

Gia: I take it phase one's complete.

Qwenther: Yea, pretty much. Rocco! It's time for phase two!

Rocco: Wooohoooo! Right on, baby!

As Qwenther purposely doesn't speed up from being in last place, Rocco activates the sonic blasters on the Rockin' Ruckus, and aims them up at the ceiling above the track. After a few moments of silence...

Qwenther: Now Rocco!

Rocco fires at the ceiling, thus making a whole bunch of rubble to fall in front of Qwenther, and the Optical Silhouette, thus blocking him.

Becks [OC]: Ooooh! Would you look at that! Qwenther has just been eliminated! Seriously! Who would've guessed that one of the favorites to win the race would be eliminated just like that, and around the start too?

Qwenther: (Quietly) Phase two... complete.

Out in front, Tamira speeds-up, to the point where she's behind Gia, whom is in the lead, with Vyxx and Tag right behind her.

Vyxx: (Looking in her mirror, seeing that Tag is still in this, and not eliminated as planned) Huh? But I though... ugh... guess that's another busted plan down the drain. Meh, could be worse. (Looks up in front at the Lunar Shasow, and Elemag Diva) Come here, you pair of pussy-cats.

Tamira looks in her rear-view mirror, seeing Vyxx right behind her, and activates the Lunar Shadow's special affect, thus letting out a purple haze from the tires, which messes with Vyxx's vision of the track. She even almost crashes into a few rocks.

Vyxx: Ha! Two can play that game. (She then activates The Daisy Doll's wheel spikes, and scales up the side of the wall. She even manages to climb up onto the ceiling of the track, while also causing some debris to fall down towards Tamira)

Gia, whom is seeing the action take place, blows a bubble, and activates the electro-mag suspension of her car, which lifts her high into the air, up to the ceiling, and in Vyxx's way.

Vyxx: Huh!? Hey! Move outta the way! (Tries to get around Gia, but can't)

as Gia speeds along, she sees a giant rock on the ceiling, coming up fast, and smirks. At the last moment, she deactivates the electro-mag suspension, lowering her back to the ground, as Vyxx runs right into the rock, knocking her down from the ceiling, and out of the race.

Gia: Later, sister.

Becks [OC]: Thanks to Gia and her electro-mag suspension, that move clearly backfired. Vyxx and The Daisy Doll just crashed out of this race. Who's next?

The racers then enter an extremely large cavernous area, with multiple tracks, on multiple levels. Meelo and Xeno are are seenn duking it out to see who will get in front of the other.

Meelo: What is your problem? (Meelo rams into the Andromeda, getting out in front, as the Andromeda comes up from behind, and rams him back) Enough of this. (Meelo then takes one route, as the Andromeda takes another)

Krom: (To Xeno) Don't worry, I've got him!

What Krom doesn't see, however, is Xeno activating the Bug Bots, which he uses to create a ramp, right in front of Krom, which will send him flying in Meelo's direction.

Krom: Huh? (Drives on up the ramp, and goes flying in Meelo's direction, while screaming)

Meelo: (Noticing a proximity alert on his screen) What the-? (He speeds up, just in time to avoid Krom, as Krom himself has crahed on the track, thus eliminating him as well) Did Xeno just throw Krom at me?

Becks: Wow! I don't think I've ever seen a racer try to take out another racer by throwing another racer. Is that even legal? (Tag and The Ripper go along the track, while coming in hot of both Krom, and the Heavy Metal) Here comes Tag! This is gonna be close!

Tag activates the Thunder Strike, just in the nick of time for him to jump over the Heavy Metal, and rocket himself across the cavern, and back onto the track!

Becks [OC] Whooohoho! Would you look at that! Tag not only avoided a crash, but also landed himself in first place! What a move! (The Elemag Diva comes up on the Heavy Metal, and immediately stops knowing that the Electro-mag suspension can't be used again) Oooh, but Gia and the Elemag Diva aren't so lucky. Looks like they're out as well.

Miles: Tag! Do have any idea how life-threatening that was?

Tag: Yes, but I've been in worse, and you know that!

Miles: Aargh...

The countdown clock appears once again on everyone's cars.

Sonny: Not this again.

Becks [OC]: The Ripper has activated the last elimination checkpoint. It would also seem as though that both Tag and Pike are both back to fighting for first place, again. However, it looks as though that our four-time champ is nipping at his heels! (All of the racers move full-tilt, getting ahead of each other, but the Andromeda wasn't so lucky, as it begins to short-circuit, due to the Inhibitor) And now The Andromeda is out! That's 5 racers down. (The racers finally make it to the outside, as they must now drive on up to the ground level, through a spiral-like part of the track, and to the finish-line) This is it, folks. No more forks in the road, just a mad dash to the finish line.

Pike: (Looks up to the Ripper in front of him, as he wonders what Tag is doing this far into the race, as he should've been eliminated at the start. His thoughts are interrupted however, as the falcon rams into him from behind) What do you think you're doing?

Becks [OC]: It all comes down to this. In this tight space, it's too risky to activate their car's special functions, without causing damage to themselves. Who will be the victor today?

Sudenly, Axle activates the speed mode of his car.

Becks [OC]: What? Axle has activated the Falcon Mach 1's Speed mode! (Axle rams into Pike, thus sending The Cerberus spinning out of control, as the Falcon speeds past him and Tag, as the other racers take this opportunity to go past Pike, as he's left in the dust. When The Cerberus comes to a stop, Pike watches the Falcon head o toward the finish line, with an angry expression on his face).

As The Falcon (still in turbo mode) reaches the end of the all it was moving on, it lands back on the track, and Axle struggles to regain control, as the Falcon hits a rock, and lands on its side, as it manages to make it across the finish line. The audience is shocked about the possible crash.

Employee Gorilla: Anybody in there? Get some help!

Axle then emerges from The Falcon, unscathed!

Becks [OC]: Wow! Another stellar finish to another exciting race! It may have seemed like Pike had it in the bag, but this just proves that you haven't won until you're safely over the line. What a move by Axle! It might have taken a couple of races, but the Ace is definitely making a point to remind us why he's the champ. And would you believe it? All the newest additions to the RGP line-up taken down and taken out. Well... except for Rocco and The Rockin' Ruckus. (King is scene in his office watch the news report, especially the part about Pike, Vyxx, & Xeno being taken out, wih makes him chuckle a bit)

Later, on the Ark, Pike exits one of the elevators, and notices Axle walking by. He uses this opportunity to have a _little_ chat with him.

Pike: Hey! Champ! (Grabs his shoulder, making Axle turn around) Hey! (shoves Axle against the wall) Axle... we need to talk about your little stunt back there. The plan was not to let Tag win. And he didn't.

Axle: Well, the plan didn't include leaving me in the gutter either, genius. (Tries to walk away, but Pike prevents him from doing so)

Pike: If you can't keep up, then maybe you're not the right person for the job. You really think that this is about racing? About winning, fame and all that baloney? I make more money in a day than what you'd make in your entire racing career. I couldn't care less about the RGP, the trophy or you. What I do care about is getting the job done. We all have a part to play. Do yours. Or I'll personally make sure that you get- how did your friend put it? 'Bumped' off the race. Permanently.

Pike: Yea. Sure. By the way, what about Qwenther?

Pike: Huh? Oh don't worry about him. He's just a hot shot movie star. There's nothing to worry about. That take-out of him during the race proved it. (Walks away)

What neither of them knew, was that just around the corner, Rocco had been listening in on their whole conversation, as he was pretending to be listening to some music on his headphones.

Rocco: Phase three, complete.

Later on, at night, Qwenther enters room C-13 of sub-level 3 in the grey sector. The lights are all out in that room.

Qwenther: Are the lights being off really necessary... Nash? (The room door closes, leaving him in total darkness, until someone in the room ignites a lighter, adding some light to the room. The person holding it is revealled to be the same employee gorilla that delivered the package earlier) Also, how long are you gonna keep wearing that mask?

The Employee Gorilla smirks, as he then takes off the mask covering his face, and reveals a blue jackal, wearing shades. He then presses a button on his suit, which causes the disguise, causing it to deflate.

Nash: What can I say? I like wearing masks.

Qwenther: Uh-huh. I shoulda known you were the one delivering the package, given that there's no way Uncle would take that kind of a risk. Putting that aside, it's time we got down to business.

Nash smirks, as he turns off the lighter, and plunges the whole room into total darkness once again, as the chapter ends.

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter!**

 **Also, happy holidays to you all!**


	5. A Blast From The Past

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN OFFICIALLY ONE YEAR SINCE I'VE BEGUN THIS STORY! AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**

 **LET THE RACE BEGIN!**

* * *

At an unknown city, the Ark is currently immobile at a shipping depot to gather supplies. At the same time, Qwenther, Gia, and Rocco are walking through the halls of the Ark, in order to head out somewhere temporarily to meet up with Nash.

Gia: So... (Blows a bubble) Who's this hotshot that you're taking us to meet Qwenther?

Qwenther: Remember that secret message from my Uncle? It had the "hotshot's" name in it.

Rocco: Aww, right! He's da ol' friend of yours. So where ya takin' us to meet'em?

Qwenther: Just a certain club in town. (See's Tag and Miles exiting Tag's garage wearing different attire. Tag is wearing a hoodie, while Miles is wearing a pair of dog nose glasses.) Hey, Tag! Miles! You going out somewhere?

Tag: (Stuttering) H-huh? U-uh... yeah. Yeah! You know, h-how some people like to do certain stuff without anybody noticing? I-in a way, that's what we're currently doing right now. Right Miles?

Miles: Ugh... yeah.

Gia: (To Miles) You do realize that those glasses just gonna attract unwanted attention, right?

Miles: Ugh... It's the best I could do on short notice.

Rocco: Whaaaaaaaaaat? C'mon! Surely der' was somethin' else dat would work fur ya.

Miles: It was on sale, I was in a hurry, and I do not look good in cowboy hats.

Gia: Eh. He may be on to something. Nobody looks good in those extra-tall ones.

Tag: Uh, yeah. Let's just get going Miles. Catch you later!

Qwenther: ...They're clearly up to something. I'm betting that 'something' has something to do with "you-know-who".

Rocco: Hey, an echo!

Qwenther: Um… yeah. Let's just hurry to the club guys. Besides, you've probably heard of a place called "Club Tesseract", right?

Later on, the 3 walk into the entrance of Club Tesseract, whereas they immediately hear the thumping DJ music. Right away, Rocco gets enraptured by the music and tries to run off to the dance floor, but Gia pulls him from behind the collar, dragging him into the elevator up to the lounge area, where Nash is supposed to be waiting. **(NOTE: "Club Tesseract" is based off of that Ultra modern night club in Seoul, South Korea, AKA Club Octagon.)** Once up there, they exit the elevator, and can still hear the thumping DJ music, so Rocco isn't entirely depressed. Entering the lounge area, they walk up to the bar, where a certain blue jackal is waiting.

Nash: (Looks behind him, smirks, and turns back to the barkeep) 4 Nova Colas for me and the 3 behind me.

Barkeep: Certainly sir.

Nash: Come with me. (Takes them to a private booth) So, Qwenther, these the friends you mentioned?

Qwenther: You can say that, yes.

Gia: Name's Gia. (Blows a bubble.)

Rocco: What's shakin' ma man? Dis bad boy here is Rocco.

Nash: So I've heard. I take it you have a taste for anything you consider wild?

Rocco: Ya read ma mind.

Nash: Pretty much, but not literally. (A waiter comes and gives them their drinks) Thanks. Anyways, let's get down to business.

Qwenther: Right. Recap; We know that Meelo is in possession of the "Black Box". I recently found out that during the final race of last season, Tamira and Miles, with the help of Meelo, infiltrated the RGP HQ and managed to steal it from right under King's nose. However, before they could even get so much as a look at the contents it held, Meika erased all traces of the Ringmasters from it. And due to Kings "carelessness", he's now taking orders from Pike, one of the new racers, besides us 3. Shouldn't be surprised that the Ringmasters put him in charge. I mean, after all, within just a few short years, he's been running some of the biggest crime syndicates known today. It takes a unique type of ruthlessness ad strategy to pull something like that off.

Nash: Pike, huh? (Takes a sip of his drink) That's a guy I haven't seen in a while.

Qwenther: I know what you mean. Even I was caught off guard when he was there at the opening ceremony. Anyways, apparently the "Black Box" has a nasty failsafe on it, so if anyone were to try and copy the contents on it, it would automatically fry itself. clearly the programming for that was done by Xeno's caliber. Speaking of Xeno, when it comes to illegal, black market tech - he's gotch'ya covered. Unlike Pike, Meika, and Vyxx, he's been around a lot longer than they have. He has his hands on the best, and worst, kinds of the tools for crafting together nightmarish technology. Of course, it's not Like I've had to disable programs done by him before, so it shouldn't to hard for me to crack that failsafe of his.

Gia: Um... yeah. What's the deal with that guy anyways? I'll admit that old toad may be a devil wen it comes to tinkering, but why does he have to dress-up like some freaky science-fiction movie mad scientist? I mean, yeah he's evil and all, but doesn't that seem a little old school?

Nash: Meh, I think it actually suits him.

Qwenther: While I'm at it, I'll give the low down on Vyxx. Rumor has it that she tends to go by another name: _THE COLLECTOR_. Whenever there's an overdue debt, well, given her mad skills, she's the one who gets sent out to get it. Not only that, but it also usually ends with her victims paying up more than what they owed.

Rocco: Yeeeeesh! Ah would not want her as a girlfriend.

Qwenther: You said it. As for Meika… well... I don't exactly know her background regarding the Ringmasters, except that she was involved with Pike at some point. But those two aren't exactly a couple. From what I can tell, Pike must've done something that strained their relationship, and Pike is trying to make-up for it, which doesn't exactly seem to be going very well.

Nash: (Chuckles) You know, that little stunt you did to mess up their plans in the last race might have strained it even more. Anyway, you want me to disguise as you in one of the upcoming races, so you can slip into Meelo's quarters to switch out the Black Box before Meika or any of the Ringmasters cronies can do something to it, right?

Qwenther: If it means getting the chance to get back at Pike for escaping you in that car chase in Axiston 2 years ago, you know it.

Gia: Axiston? You mean that big city built on that rocky island, out in the middle of Rosemond Lake?

Qwenther: Oh yeah, and I suppose you're wondering about how Nash and I first met and our brief encounter with Pike right? Well... it was 2 years ago...

 _ **Flashback - 2 years ago (A truck stop on a hillside close to a large mountain out in the wilderness)**_

At local truck stop, late at night, an Iveco Z Truck pulls in for the night. Inside, an 18 year old Qwenther is seen wearing cyan trucker attire. After he pulls into an empty space, he looks at the time on his phone, saying exactly 11:00 PM, swivels the driver seat around, facing a screen on the back wall, and uses his phone to scroll through his messages, until he comes upon a new one that was just delivered, and plays it on the screen.

Recorded Kolter: Hello, Qwenther. As you know, our sources say that one of the most notorious master thief's in world, going by the name (shows a female anthropomorphic red cheetah in a black, sleeveless cat suit, with black gloves.) "Lady Rouge", just so happens to be an operative of the Ringmasters. We have reason to believe that she is plotting to go undercover, working for a local crime boss, that goes by the name (Shows a male anthropomorphic Komodo dragon, wearing a black overcoat with a black fedora on his head.) Mal Malone, in order to steal a top-secret satellite override program from a secret underground military lab within the Ezeldarm Corporation HQ (Displays a 3D model of a building identical to the Yokohama Landmark Tower, in Japan) in Axiston. She's gonna pretend to work for him, getting the program for him in exchange for approximately $10,000,000.00, only to double-cross him, holding onto the program, while taking the money as well. If the Ringmasters get a hold of this particular program, there's no telling what they'll attempt to do by hacking into the satellite network. Given that the program is also too dangerous no matter whos hands it's in, your mission is also to destroy it. And given that this particular mission will require some back-up, I've already dispatched one of our most capable agents to Axiston. Tomorrow night, you will go to the rooftop lounge of the Morning Star Hotel, attending a party there where you'll find a Blue Jackal going by the name Nash Lombardi. Order him a glass of Nova Cola with an ice sphere in it, so that he'll know that you're the one who he's partnered up with. Good luck, my nephew.

Automated Male Voice [OC]: This message will self-destruct.

Instead of the screen blowing up in his face. it showed the text saying 'AUTOMATIC DELETION IN PROGRESS' for a few moments, until it said 'AUTOMATIC DELETION COMPLETE'.

Qwenther: Well... if I leave around 9:00 AM, I should be able to make it there at about 1:00 PM... *Sigh*, well here I am, acting as a Trucker, on my way to Axiston, on a mission to foil a scheme of the Rngmasters, even though it isn't the first one... ugh, why am I even talking to myself about this, as if it' my very first assignment? (Pulls up an old picture on his phone, representing a newborn Qwenther Stellar, with his parents; Lance & Helen Stellar.) Mom... Dad... it's been 15 years since you died, and only 3 years since I've begun missions to prevent as many of their deeds as I can, while trying to locate their exact location. But after all this time, I still haven't found any leads. What should I do...? No use in wondering now I guess, maybe I should just go to the restaurant here, and grab a bite. If only you could see me now... (Gets out of the truck to get himself some dinner for the night, as the camera pans up, showing the full moon.)

Scene fades to the afternoon sun of the next day, as the camera pans down showing a long-shot of Axiston, and all its glory. Qwenther is seen driving on the Silver Star Bridge (Looks just the Golden Gate Bridge, only it has a silvery-white color to it.), drives into a tunnel that takes him upwards to the city area, where he stops in the back area of the city mall to have the contents in the truck unloaded, and exits the truck, carrying a back-pack, while someone else (AKA another operative) takes his place, and heads into a secluded part of the back, where there aren't any people or cameras, and slips into his normal everyday casual attire. He then makes his way through town, where he also stopped in front of a pizza truck to grab some chow. He had to admit, the cheese and pepperoni pizza he just had was way off the charts. Even though he had the career as a superstar, that didn't mean he couldn't act like normal everyday people at times. After ordering a mini pizza in a carry-on meal box, he made his way to the fabled Sleepbox Hotel **(Which is apparently based off of the real life one in Russia (Type it up online))** to stay for the next few hours, before heading for the rendezvous. After taking a 3-hour nap, which he thought he was gonna need, since it would probably end up being a long night, he went and quickly took a shower, wash-up, and prepared a blue tux for the occasion, before heading out to catch a bus to the Morning Star Hotel for the party, with a fake invitation in hand. Upon arriving at The Morning Star Hotel, he flashed the fake invitation to the guards, and was allowed inside. After taking the elevator up to the floor that the party was on, he made his way to the rooftop deck where the party was being held. There, he found a whole lot of people enjoying themselves in the light of the party, as well as the nightlife. Among all, those people, he made out a blue jackal sitting at a circular bar. Knowing that it had to be Nash Lombardi, he called a waitress over to a table he sat down at.

Qwenther: Hey, um... I'm ordering a glass of Nova Cola with an ice sphere to it for the Blue Jackal at the bar over there. On me. (Hands the waitress some cash)

Waitress: Of course, sir.

As the waitress heads to prepare the drink for Nash Lombardi, Qwenther gazes out at the evening skyline of Axiston. He begins to wonder if Lady Rouge were to somehow manage to get away with the program, they could maybe use that as a way to lead them to Mal Malone, and if lucky, one of the, or possibly someone working for The Ringmasters. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a glass being placed on the table. He looks forward, and is met face-to-face with Nash Lombardi, whom has his glass of Nova Cola, with a sphere ice, on his side of the table.

Nash: A storm is on the way.

Qwenther: Well then, the weather forecast needs some updating. I am the storm.

Nash: Glad you could make it. Names' Nash Lombardi.

Qwenther: Qwenther Stellar. I suppose you've heard of me then.

Nash: Yeah. I know you. You're that big-time movie star, whom had played the lead role in like, I dunno, 10 spy thrillers in the last 5 years?

Qwenther: Bingo. But little does the public know that I do spy work IRL. Also, speaking of "work", let's get down to business. But... (Looks around, realizing that there's just too many people around for the conversation) not here. You've got a car around the back?

Nash: (Nods) Yeah. (Takes out 2 ear communicators, and passes one to Qwenther) Put this little beauty in your ear, and meet me out front. I'll be driving a silver BMW i8 Concept car. If you see it, you know that's me.

Qwenther: Great. Thanks.

Qwenther walks for the exit, and upon reaching it, he turns and spots Nash trying to flirt with one of the waitresses at the bar, which pretty much meant that he was procrastinating.

Nash: Hey. I'm Nash. Nash Lombardi. And I must say, you sparkle like a diamond- (He is then interrupted by a high-pitch sound emanating from his communicator, thus causing him to wince).

Qwenther [OC]: Time to go, _Romeo_.

Nash: (Whispering) Fine! (Looks back at the waitress, and chuckles sheepishly) Hehe, how about I just get your number? (The only response he gets is pretty much being slapped in the face)

Cuts to the front of the hotel, where Qwenther is waiting for Nash. He figured that Nash was the hot-headed, & girl-liking type of guy. Those pretty much made him somewhat confused, as to why someone like him would be such a capable operative. Speaking of Nash, Qwenther was tapping his foot, waiting for him. He was probably trying to flirt with someone again. Of course, he was brought out of his thoughts, when he noticed a silver BMW i8 Concept car pull-up in front of him. The Front-Right door opened, revealing Nash at the drivers seat.

Nash: Your carriage, _"Cinderella"_?

Qwenther: Very funny. (Gets in the passengers seat, and they drive off) Okay, (plugs a flash drive into an open USB port on the console, thus displaying information on the cars windshield) our mission is to prevent one of the most notorious master thief's in world, going by the name "Lady Rouge" (displays a picture of her) from getting a top-secret... (notices Nash staring at her with blushes on his face) Ahem.

Nash: Huh? ...U-uh sorry, you were saying?

Qwenther: Mmmmhmmm… We have to stop her from getting a top-secret Satellite Override Program from a secret military lab, on a secret floor below the Ezeldarm Corporation HQ.

Nash: Heh, I always knew those Ezeldarm Eggheads were _rotten eggs_ , and this seals the deal that I was right.

Qwenther: I know what you mean. Furthermore, she plans to pretend to go along a transaction with the cities local crime boss, Mal Malone, in order to steal the $10,000,000.00 that he plans to trade for the program. Who knows what the Ringmasters may attempt to do with that kind of cash, and program at their disposal.

Nash: Well in that case, (Pulls out a lighter, & lights it) I say we _light_ 'em up, and call it a day. (After a short pause, he looks over at Qwenther whom has a skeptical look on his face, while looking at the lighter) Before you ask, no. I don't do those _things_. I just like to think of myself as a guy who would do them.

Qwenther: Yeah, I get that. It's just that your jokes sound like they could really use some work to them.

Nash: Seriously? Man, I know a couple of guys that tend to like them, and they'd feel crushed if they heard that.

Qwenther: Uh-huh... Speaking of crushed, since the override program is just too dangerous, no matter whose hands it's in, we also need to destroy it.

Nash: Heh. (smirks) Now you're talkin'.

After the discussion, they drove out to an airfield, quite a ways away from Axiston. There, they boarded a plane, with skydiving equipment, including a few handy gadgets that they might need, and took off. Once they were right at the designated drop point, they dove right out of the plane in wing-suits, and glided towards where the Ezeldarm Corporation HQ building was. Once, they've begun to near its rooftop, they activated their parachutes, and landed smoothly on the roof.

Nash: Oh yeah. Who doesn't love skydiving at night?

Qwenther: Uh... Everyone else? Besides us, of course. Anyways, (Pulls out his phone, & displays a 3D model of the building) intel shows us that one of the buildings elevators goes to the secret floor, AKA where the program is at. But apparently, it requires both a 10-digit access code, as well as a special card key to enter it. Fortunately, we've already managed to figure out what the access code is, (Shows the code; 0100974352) and intel also shows that hidden within one of the offices on the top floor of the joint, we'll find a card key.

Nash: Sweet. Also, I'm a little concerned that we didn't put on any stealth suits under these wing-suits, unless there's more to these suits than meets the eye?

Qwenther: Bingo. (Presses a button on the left sleeve of his suit, and the wings on his suit suck in, thus changing his wing-suit, into a stealth suit) These particular suits are state-of-the-art multi-purpose suits. Although, I wouldn't exactly say that, given that the only two modes it currently has are wing, and stealth suit. Besides that these will make us invisible to the security cams, but not the naked-eye.

Nash: Works for me. (Pushes the button on his suit, as I turns into a stealth suit) Now, are we gonna beat this _Bad Gal_ to the program, or not?

They both make their way to the rooftop door, where Qwenther uses a special gadget to imitate the lock key, and opens the door. Once inside, they manage to sneak past the security guards, making their way to the office where the card key is located, where as Qwenther uses the exact same gadget again and they both enter the office. Once in there, Qwenther scanned the book cases, drawers, and even the furniture for it, while Nash stood guard at the door. So far, he hadn't been able to find it. Thinking while scanning the room, he took notice of the painting on the wall. He walked up to it, and pulled it open, revealing a hidden safe, with a 4-digit code lock on it. He pulls out his phone again, and scans it for fingerprints, and finds them to the oldest to freshest order, on 0, 5, 7, 2. He then presses the code in, and the safe opens, revealing a silver card key. Wasting no time at all, he snatches it, as he and Nash quickly vacate the office, while avoiding the security guards. Given the risk of being caught while riding the one elevator that will take them to the hidden floor, they had to ride on top of the elevator as soon as they boarded it. Of course, they were a little miffed about this, but it had to be done. They quickly, yet quietly, made their way to the elevator. Once there, Nash pressed the button, and the elevator door opened, as they quickly got inside, and pressed the close button to make sure that nobody else would come on. Qwenther then punched the floor buttons in the order of the code, before a secret compartment opened up, revealing a card scanner for the card key, and swiped it, just before the screen on the panel said 'ACCESS GRANTED'. Once that was done, they moved one of the panels of the elevators ceiling aside, and climbed on top of it, before placing the panel back in place.

Nash: Sooo… How much do you wanna bet that she'll already be down there, long before we get there?

Qwenther: I dunno. (Flashes some cash) $10,000?

Nash: (Flashes some cash himself) You're on.

After a few minutes, the elevator had finally reached the secret floor below the building. Nash was preparing to drop a container of knock-out gas from on top of the elevator to knock out the guards at the elevator, however, when the elevator doors open, the 2 guards standing guard are revealed to have already been knocked-out. Both Qwenther & Nash exit the elevator to check on them.

Nash: They aren't in any serious danger. But I don't think that we're in the lead of getting to that program before Lady Rouge.

Qwenther: I think you're right. C'mon! (They both quickly make their way to the floors server room, where they see the server room's door slightly ajar, meaning that someone was definitely in there. They both quietly tip-toed in, moving past the server aisles, until they came up to the 7th aisle from the door, where they heard someone typing-away at one of the computer terminals of that aisle. Qwenther peaks from behind the corner, seeing the red cheetah in her black, sleeveless cat suit, along with her black gloves, with her back facing Qwenther. She is seen fiddling with her phone, which would indicate that she's either typing a message, or playing a game.) (Mouths) It's _her_.

A few seconds later, all three of them hear a PING, realizing that it meant that Lady Rouge had just finished downloading it. Smiling, Lady Rouge unplugs the flash drive from the terminal, places it in her pocket, and starts to message someone on her phone. Willing to get a good look at what she's messaging and to whom, Qwenther quickly pulls out a pocket monocular to see what she's typing. Looking over her shoulder with her back facing them, he sees her typing and sending the message ' **I have the program. Where & when will the transaction take place?**' About a minute later, a text message pops-up saying ' **Midnight, tomorrow night, in Subterranean Warehouse 13. Don't be Late.** ' She then texts and sends ' **Now why would be late, when I'm your Master Thief? ;)** ' After sending the text, she places her phone back in her pocket, then pulls out a dark green, hand-sized, hexagon shaped device with bright-green LED edges on it, along with a rectangular screen on the front of it. She places it on the glass casing of the computer server in front of her, presses a hexagonal button on the front, which starts a 1 minute countdown, which indicated that it was either a bomb of sorts, or an EMP device. Once she did that, she just stood there for about 4 seconds, before in a split-second, she threw a smoke-bomb on the ground, thus causing a massive smoke-cloud. It all caused Qwenther & Nash to cough their guts out for abit, and while they were coughing, they overheard what sounded like running footsteps, which indicated that Lady Rouge was making her quick escape.

Lady Rouge [OC]: Hate to leave you hangin', little ones, but I've places to go, people to meet. I bet you do too, 'cause if you don't, then you're not gonna be around much longer.

Nash: (Between coughs) Please tell me she doesn't mean what I think she means.

Qwenther [OC]: I'm afraid so.

Nash looks to see Qwenther standing in front of the server that had the bomb on its glass casing, trying to figure out how to disable it. Nash runs over to him.

Nash: That's a bomb, isn't it?

Qwenther: Yes it is. Although, I've never really seen one designed like this, I don't see any external connections, and I'm betting that it's also motion activated once turned on. Yeah, this is beyond me. But, on the bright-side, at least we won't have to go through the trouble of destroying the original program.

The countdown says that there's T-minus 35 seconds left.

Qwenther: Time to go!

They both make a break for it, to the elevator, only to see it closing, which indicates that Lady Rouge was already on it. Seeing as though he situation just got a whole lot dire, Qwenther pulled at a small cube-shaped device, and placed it on the panel next to the Elevator, within a split second the elevator doors opened up, only to reveal the elevator already beyond the point of boarding, as it was heading up. Nearly out of options, the two jumped-up, and grabbed onto the bottom of the elevator, riding it up. about 10 seconds later, they hear a *BOOM* coming from below, which indicated that the bomb she had planted had gone off, destroying every last trace of the original program. All that they had to do now was follow her, and hope to be able to get the flash drive with the program on it. As they were closing in on the main floor, they thought that the elevator was gonna stop, but were sadly mistaking. It just kept heading up. This meant that she must've had some form of escape, which required heading up high. After a minute or two, the elevator reaches the top floor. and stops as she gets off. Refusing to let their target get away, both Qwenther and Nash perform a short, yet life-risking stunt. From their two spots hanging onto the elevator, they both use their arms and legs to grab onto the support beams, while struggling not to fall from over 900 feet above ground level. After a series of maneuvers, they both eventually made it with their backs against the wall, with another elevator door in between them. Luckily, since they were both close enough to it, they each used one of their hands to pry it open, and successfully enter the top floor safely. Looking around, Qwenther sees one of the stairway doors to the rooftop quickly closing, which meant that she was escaping to the roof. Waisting absolutely no time at all, they both dash towards the door, and quickly climb the stairs, until they've reached the rooftop. Once there, they both spot Lady Rouge on the opposite end of the buildings rooftop from where they were, standing dangerously close to the edge. The also hear a slight _whiring_ sound.

Lady Rouge: You boys made it. And here I thought playing hard-to-get was old school.

Nash: Uh, yeah, it is. We believe that you have something that we want.

Lady Rouge: Well here's the funny thing handsome. I, along with my employer, want it too, so, no. Never a good idea to get between a girl, and what she wants. But if you really want it... (The whiring noise gets a lot louder, as a helicopter, with no driver which indicates that it's probably on autopilot, flies above from down below) Come and catch me if you can! (She turns and jumps into the open side-door of the helicopter, as it flies away)

Nash: Quick! Where's our helicopter!?

Qwenther: ...We don't have one.

Nash: Ooooh… dang.

A minute or so passes as they look into the city distance where the helicopter has flown.

Qwenther: Fortunately, I've managed to find out where the transaction is supposed to take place tomorrow night. So... why don't we discuss this in the morning.

Nash: Works for me. *yawns* I could really use some beauty sleep and-... Wait a sec. Did she call me handsome back there?

Qwenther: A bit slow on the uptake, Nash.

Nash: YES! Finally, someone who sees the charming man I am.

Qwenther: Yeah, not even close, and she's the eney, remember?

Nash:... Oh, right.

The next day, the two are brunch at the same pizza truck the Qwenther went to eat at the other day.

Nash: Mmmm-mmmm-mmmm! City Pizza, man. You can never get tired of it!

Qwenther: I know what you mean. (Takes a bite out of his piece of pizza) So anyways, at midnight tonight, they're suppose to perform the transaction, which is obviously not so much of a transaction, in one of the old underground warehouses. AKA warehouse 13.

Nash: Underground, huh? What's up with that, anyways?

Qwenther: To put it simply, back when Axiston was first established, so many businesses, houses, etc. were built onto this island, that there wasn't really any room for many storage facilities. So they didn't really have any option but to dig underground, in order to make more room to store stuff in. They're still in use, even today. Of course, what would explain the fact that they're doing the transaction at midnight down there, would be because of the fact that most businesses around here usually close-up for the night, so workers aren't usually down there, late at night. That would make the perfect opportunity to do all sorts of shady stuff in those places. By the way... You have a thing for road rage, right?

Nash: You got it, baby. Taking things slow on the open road is for losers. I prefer to shift things into the fast lane... when I get the opportunity, of course. Why do you ask?

Qwenther: Because I have a hunch that a car chase is gonna be involved in this. You know, with the whole program and cash thing... Speaking of cash, you never payed up the bet.

Nash: (Groans) Dang it! I was hoping you would forget! (Reaches into his pocket, and pulls out $10,000, and passes it to him) Anyway, where is one of the main entrances that's closest to warehouse 13, exactly?

Qwenther: (Taking the money) On the north-eastern side of town. Also, since it's taking place at midnight, we have about... 8 hours to ourselves, before getting ready to head down there.

Nash: Well in that case, I'm gonna hit the movie theatre, see if there's anything good playin'. You?

Qwenther: Oh, I dunno. Maybe I'll pop bye one the local swimming pool around here, and take a dip.

Nash: Suit yourself (Gets up and leaves) We'll meat up at the north-eastern entrance around an hour before midnight, sound good to you?

Qwenther: Works for me. Later.

After temporarily parting ways with Nash, Qwenther went back to the Sleepbox Hotel to rest up for a bit. He even decided to do some quick figuring out of what Lady Rouges escape plans are after the _transaction_. On his bed in his Sleepbox, he pulled out his laptop, and pulled up a 3d map of Axiston.

Qwenther: (Mentally) Lady Rouge is the kind of person who usually goes solo, so even if she were able to get out of the underground warehouse with both the program, and money unscathed, she probably wouldn't be able to get very far, since that's a lot to carry... Which means that there's probably someone that the Ringmasters sent to make sure things go smoothly!

Apparently, Qwenthers hunch of a car chase being involved may not be too far off. This also meant that he and Nash may have too split up on this job. He made the decision to fill Nash in when they meet up again. Wouldn't want to interrupt his movie, would he? After taking a nap for a few hours, Qwenther got his gear together, and decided to head out for a swim at a pool. The pool he went too was none other than a private pool on the rooftop under a glass dome on top of one the tall buildings in Axiston. After a few hours of doing laps in the water, he dried off, and quickly headed back too the Sleepbox Hotel to check out, knowing that he would be too busy tonight to go to sleep anyways, and that once the mission was complete, he would have to leave Axiston pretty soon. Over the next hour, he got dressed into his stealth suit, put on some other clothes on top of it, rode the bus to the north-eastern underground tunnel, and staking-out behind one of the nearest trees to the tunnel to spy on anyone heading into the area beneath his feat, while having his face-mask up. At about 30 minutes before midnight, and after approximately 1 hour of spying on a couple of cars and motorcycles heading down, Qwenther got a text from Nash, saying ' **I'll be there in 5. ;)** ' And after about 5 or less minutes, Qwenther saw Nash's car pull-up a few meters from his current position, and Nash stepped out, activating his cars invisibility cloak. The cloak, apparently, had been a brand-new feature that his uncle's company had installed in Nash's car, and a number of others. It involved multiple hidden cameras on each side of the car, including on the top and bottom of it, and projecting what the cameras are seeing on the opposite ends in a holographic cloak.

Nash: Sooo… what I miss? By the way, one of the movies I watched at the theatre was awesome, in a horrifying way. It involved this giant, stuffed, teddy-bear eating a hermit's leg and junk-

Qwenther: Yeah, I'm... pretty sure it was something. Anyways, you didn't exactly miss much, besides a few cars and motorcycles heading down there. (gestures to the tunnel)

Nash: Well in that case (presses a button on his key chain, deactivating the cloak on his car) I guess that means I'll be able to give the cloak on my car an even better test-run than this. (Walks back over to his car, opening the drivers seat, and stepping in) Well? Are you gonna stay there all night, or do you want to crash this party?

Qwenther doesn't say anything, but smiles in amusement, as he got in. With the cloak on, no-one even noticed the car driving in. After a few minutes of driving quietly, they came up to the area where warehouse 13 was located, and spotted several cats in motorcycle outfits, with their helmets concealing their faces, standing outside of the main, large, door of the warehouse. Wanting to make sure that no-one bumps into his car with the invisibility cloak on, Nash parked it a little ways away from the warehouse, behind a corner. Once they were both out of sight, Qwenther & Nash exited the car, and peaked from behind the corner, where they saw a limo come up, and drove into the warehouse, as all the goons on the outside quickly went in afterwards, before the door started slowly shut. Knowing that this may be their only chance to slip in with nobody noticing, the two quickly sprinted towards the door as quietly as possible, and managed to slip in unscathed, and quickly tiptoed behind one of the many large concrete pillars, but not before Qwenther dropped a few metal balls in-front close to the door. From behind the pillar, Qwenther and Nash peered around the corner, seeing that Lady Rouge was already their standing behind a foldable table, which Qwenther assumed that the were gonna use to present the goods to each other. From the limo, a muscular jackal in a suit stepped out of the drivers seat, before opening up the side-door, as the guest of honor himself, Mal Malone, black overcoat, fedora, and all, stepped right out, carrying a large case. He walks over, before placing his case on the table.

Mal Malone: Well, my dear, is it true that you've successfully acquired the satellite override program?

Lady Rouge: Maybe. Is it true that you have the cash in which I'll be receiving in exchange?

Mal Malone: Maybe. Of course, we both know we didn't come here to chit-chat. I'll present mine, while you present yours after.

Lady Rouge nods, as Mal Malone opens up his case, revealing the $10,000,000.00. With that kind of cash, anyone could do whatever they've ever wanted to do. After that, Lady Rouge opened-up her case, revealing the flash drive that the program was.

Mal Malone: Aaah... I see that I was correct to hire someone, such as yourself, to steal something so valuable, and dangerous. (Begins to slowly reach for the flash drive) I can only guess that the next person who'll hire you will have a much deadlier task in sto- (Gets cut-off, as Lady Rouge grabs his hand)

Lady Rouge: You know, before we really get this little trade done and over with, I say that we should get a bi more... close, seeing that you're astoundingly handsome.

Mal Malone: Oh, well... (Begins to slowly walk away from the table with Lady Rouge) I admit that those gorgeous eyes of yours really brings you out. I mean, after all, the day I see that a woman rejects me right off the bat, is the day I go to prison.

Lady Rouge: (Placing her right hand on his shoulder) Oh, I think that might happen sooner than you think. (In a split-second, she shocks him unconscious, by making contact with his neck with a stun-fingernail, and after that, she immediately knocks his cronies out by firing stun darts)

Slow-clapping is heard from behind one of the pillars, further back. A wolf wearing a white jacket and jeans steps from around the corner, still slow clapping, with an evil grin on his face.

Nash: (quietly) Hey, Qwenther. who's that guy? Another one of the Ringmasters cronies?

Qwenther: (quietly) Yeah. That's Pike. He actually runs some of the biggest crime syndicates out there. And I see that this guy is who was sent to be her escort out of here.

Pike: The way you stabbed that old lizard in the back was executed beautifully. Shame, he'll be heading to prison in a matter of hours from now, since he wont wake-up for a few days.

Lady Rouge: (Walking over t pick both the cases up) Yes. Of course, to tell you the truth, I never really did like this idiot. He smells like burned wood from an attic. Anyways, (Hands Pike the case with the cash in it) here you go.

Pike: Thank you. Now, you do remember to meet up at the rendezvous point, right?

Lady Rouge: Of course I do, luv. Me and the boys you lent me here don't know how to mess up.

Seeing that they were about to get away, Qwenther and Nash nodded to each other, as Qwenther pressed a button on his wrist, signaling the metal balls he dropped to activate and detonate, blasting the door open, and creating a large smokescreen. While Pike, Lady Rouge, and their goons were busy coughing and covering their eyes, Nash used this opportunity to rush out the door, back to his car, while Qwenther stayed inside, and began quietly making his way to where the vehicles are parked. Seeing that it was possible they were followed, Pike and Rouge wasted no time in getting to their respective rides. Pike got into his car, while throwing the case with the money in the back seat, while Lady Rouge and the goons got onto their motorcycles, revving up the engines. Although, before the last one could start up his motorcycle from behind the rest of the group, Qwenther karate chopped him on the back of his neck knocking him out, while quietly dragging him behind the nearest pillar, before hopping onto his motorcycle, revving up the engine, and racing out the entrance right behind them, as Nash started up his car, and drove after Pike, who went the other way. The chase was on!

Nash kept on Pikes tail, as they both sped through the underground. Pike was trying to make a get away by trying to lose him in the many corridors that all of the underground warehouses are based in. However, Nash was not one to let up. As they eventually came up to the surface, Pike used the opportunity to get further ahead of Nash, by making a quick-second U-turn, shifting his car into High Gear, he sped down the road, and onto the nearest freeway. Of course, despite that Nash did a slightly longer U-turn, and couldn't really shift his car to that high of a gear, he didn't give up. There was no way he would let just anyone get ahead of him when things on the road entered the fast lane! He pressed a button on the console, initiating the turbos, allowing him to move more than twice as fast, as he entered he freeway, catching up to Pike, almost nearly right next too him. As they sped along, on one of the curves of the freeway, Pike skidded his car while speeding on the curve, as Nash did the same. This gave them both the opportunity see each others faces, as time itself felt like it was going in slow motion. Pike looked at Nash, as Nash looked at Pike. Once they done skidding, the freeway they were on began to head down on the cliffside of Axiston, with Rosemond Lake right below them. Nash eventually managed to come up on Pike's left, and gave it all he got to ram Pike into the guardrail, as sparks flew, leaving nasty burn marks and dents on Pikes car. Of course, Pike didn't take this too lightly, since this was ruining the new paint job on the car he was driving. With all his might, he managed to shove Nash's car away from him, as Nash briefly rammed right into the concrete guard separating the two halves of the freeway, while also cracking a decent chunk of the glass on the left side of Nash's car. Clearly, Nash didn't like that the least bit, so in retaliation, he once again rammed Pikes car into the guardrail once again, but not enough to make him go over. However, this was strong enough o make the side door of Pikes door to come off, and as it did, well, the briefcase that was carrying the $10,000,000.00 in it flew out the door, over the guardrail, flying open, as all the cash came flying out, falling into the water below!

Pike: Nooo!

Pike could only watch in despair as the $10,000,00.00 fell into the water below, ruining it all. Seeing that there was nothing that could be done about it now, he just decided to deal with it, and sped down the road to his destination. Nash continued to give chase, as closed-in on an upcoming curve in the road, he saw Pike speed-up, which, of course, was not a good idea in this situation, since that could clearly mean that he would end-up driving off the road, and too his doom. As he watched as Pike get several meters from the edge, the unexpected happened. He saw Pike jump out the door of his car just in the nick of time, as his car drove off the road, and into the water below. Nash came too a grinding halt, as he didn't want to drive off the road himself, and like several moments ago, the unexpected happened. A tandem rotor helicopter rose up from the side of the cliff, really close too the edge, with its side door wide open, and Pike immediately jumped into the helicopter, as it took off into the night sky. Nash could only glare in powerlessness as there was no way he could catch a helicopter in a mere car. Not only did Pike manage to get away, but he also lost the cash too. Honestly, he would've liked to have at least some of it.

Nash: Ugh... I hope Qwenther is having more luck than I am.

Meanwhile, in another part of Axiston, Qwenther was still in hot pursuit of Lady Rouge. Seeing that they have an uninvited guest to the party, Lady Rouge ordered 2 of her cronies to make an attempt to take him out, as they rode into an alley way. As the made their way through multiple alleys, the two slowed down to try and take Qwenther out, but Qwenther was much more cunning than the two combined, and as two dumpsters were coming up on opposite ends of the alley way they were currently riding in, he rammed the two away from him, as they both crashed, and fell into the dumpsters, as the lids closed. With those two out of the way, Qwenther continued his hot pursuit, as he exited the alleyway, coming up right behind them. Looking behind, seeing that he wasn't out of it yet, Rouge ordered two more of the grunts to take him out, as they backed up right next to him, like the last two were, the one on the left tried to punch Qwenther in the head, but Qwenther ducked in time as his fist nearly collided with the one on the right. Getting annoyed, Qwenther shoved the one on the left away, as he kicked on the motorcycle the one on the right was riding, making the guy lose his sense of control temporarily, as Qwenther sped up out of the way, as the right grunt crashed into the left grunt, making them both crash in the middle of the road. With 4 down, only 3 to go. As Lady Rouge saw a sign above that said 'SILVER STAR BRIDGE via TUNNEL AHEAD', she ordered the last two to hopefully take him out. As he saw the two closing in on him from ahead, he activated the turbos, getting well ahead of them instead. Since the two were now in the back, one of them tried to get closer and grab Qwenther by the tail. However, Qwenther saw a garbage truck coming up fast, before looking back, and smirking at the grunt trying to grab his tail, before quickly moving out of the way, as the one tailing him collided with the garbage truck, before falling head first into the trash in the back. Now that there was only one left to go before trying to get the program from Lady Rouge, he contemplated on how to get rid of him as they entered the tunnel to the Silver Star Bridge, until he spotted a few safety barricades surrounding a large hole in the road on the far right, which gave him an idea. He lured the remaining grunt to the right, allowing him to get close enough, before moving out of the way at the last second, as the remaining grunt crashed into a barricade, while falling into the hole. With nothing standing in between him and getting that program from Lady Rouge, Qwenther initiated full speed, to catch up to her further up ahead, as he exited the tunnel, and going across the Silver Star Bridge. (It's based off of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, but instead of red, it's a silvery-white color) Further up ahead, arriving at the base of the second tower on the bridge from Axiston, Lady Rouge got off of her motorcycle, activated the special razor claws on her gloves, she started to quickly climb her way up the tower to the top. About minute later, Qwenther arrived, as he spotted her nearly at the top, while also noticing a helicopter (The same one that Pike got on) was closing in on the top of the bridge, which indicated that she was gonna escape by helicopter.

Qwenther: (Groaning) Oh, you've gotta be joking.

Wasting no time at all, he pulled out a grapple, and fired his grapple at the highest level of the tower it could go before using it to pull himself up there, before using it a couple of more times to reach the top. Once he made it up there, he jumped up behind Lady Rouge, as she turned around, and looked at him.

Qwenther: (Taking a combative stance) Hand over the program, Lady Rouge.

Lady Rouge: (Holding the flash drive that the program's on in her right hand) You want it so badly, you'll have to come and get it. Although, (showing claws of her other hand, as she puts the flash drive in her pocket) there's the potential risk of me breaking you, if you try that is.

Qwenther: You really think that's gonna scare me?

Lady Rouge: Clearly it isn't, but, hey, you never know.

A good log minute went by as neither one of them moved a muscle, until Qwenther sprinted forward, as she did the same, before Qwenther slidded down on the surface, which allowed him to pick-pocket Lady Rouges pocket, as he managed to get the flash dive with the program on it, before getting back on his feat. As Lady Rouge looked at him behind her, she noticed that he had successfully got the flash drive, before looking up, seeing Qwenther with the drive in his hands, before he turned and jumped right off of the bridge, before activating the wing-suit function of his stealth suit, allowing him to fly away. Lady Rouge, however, put on a smirk, as she was prepared for this sort of outcome. Turns out that she had merely just shown him a decoy flash drive, and he went for it, just like she had planned. Reaching down into another pocket of hers, she pulls out the real one... or so she thought. Instead, she pulls out a lollipop that's still in its wrapper. Back with Qwenther, he is seen holding two flash drives as he flies, since he apparently guessed that Lady Rouge had shown him a decoy, and where it's at, so when he was sliding underneath her, he pickpocketed both of her pockets, and got the real one, along with the fake one, seeing as the main objective of the mission was pretty much done, wit all of his might, he crushed both off the drives, and dropping their remains into the lake below. As for Lady Rouge, as the light of the helicopter shown on her, looked up at it with a grim face. Seeing this, Pike learned right away that she had failed, while showing his angry face. About an hour or so later on, at a park on the edge of Rosemond Lake, Qwenther was looking at Axiston in the distance, until he heard someone coming up to him, before turning, seeing Nash.

Nash: Hey, man. So you've destroyed the program?

Qwenther: You know it. You?

Nash: (Sheeply) Uh, yeah. Funny story, Pike, uh, managed to get away by helicopter, but not before I made him lose the cash in the lake. Not only that, but he really cracked my side window. Good thing I've got insurance on it.

Qwenther: And another part of the bright side to look at, is that the main objective of the mission was successful. I've got to say, you're really not half bad, despite that Pike managed to get away from you. No offense.

Nash: None taken. I'll get him back one of these days, but obviously not today. Anyways, I get this is where we part ways for the time being?

Qwenther: That seems to be the case. I've really gotta head back home to fill out a report to my Uncle. Anyways, (walks away) see ya.

Nash: Later man.

They both hi-five, as they both walk in separate directions.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Nash: and that was that. We've been on separate missions regarding the Ringmasters since then, until now.

Rocco: Whoa-ho-ho-ho man, dat is dee most far out action story 'ave ever heard!

Gia: (blows a bubble) I'll be hones here, that Lady Rouge sounds like someone that I'd put on my 'most annoying persons list', right beneath my roommate of course.

Qwenther: (chuckles) Yes, well... either way, this little operation coming up during one of the upcoming races will be tricky, that's for sure, even though the plan itself for it doesn't sound all that difficult.

Nash: Well, that's why I'm here. Anyways, since were here, it would be a waste to just not enjoy ourselves before heading back to the Ark. Why don't we have some down time down at he dance floor? This is Club Tesseract after all.

Gia: Meh. Works for me. This club is my kind of place, now that I think about it.

Rocco: Woohoo! Alright, baby! Let's get this party started!

As they all headed down to the dance floor, the DJ began to play the next piece of music

 **Persona 3 Dancing Moon Night Theme: Our Moment**

 _Yeah, uh-huh,_  
 _Uh-huh, been awhile,_  
 _It's good to see you, how you been?_  
 _Yeah, we're back!_

 _How long has it been?_  
 _Hope I'm not dreaming,_  
 _Looking good too aren't you, it's time to unwind._  
 _Eager to catch your smile, ain't shown it in a while._  
 _So set free the mind!_

 _Remember the times,_  
 _How we laughed and joked around._  
 _(Yeah the soul is unbound!)_

 _It's party night!_  
 _No need to hold back anymore._  
 _Only night._  
 _What are you waiting for?_  
 _Vivid night._  
 _Let it all go and rock the floor!_  
 _Come a little closer, lend your hand!_  
 _(Burn my dread!)_  
 _Don't need no words, we'll dance the night away together._  
 _Passing hours, embrace the feeling forever._  
 _It's all ours!_  
 _Till the gradient sky signals closure._  
 _Come on, don't be shy now._  
 _Won't you take my hand?_  
 _(Burn my dread!)_

 _Been a long time coming, nothing but love baby,_  
 _Going way back, back when we were bunch of teenagers._  
 _Things done changed, from back in the days,_  
 _However things as tight as this never ever changes._  
 _Leaving y'all wasn't easy!_  
 _But for the better good, much needed._  
 _Tonight's the night, reunite, party over here!_  
 _No mass destruction needed!_

 _Party over here, party over here,_  
 _We're gonna show you how to party over here!_  
 _Party over here, party over here,_  
 _We're gonna rock yo party over here!_  
 _Party over here, party over here,_  
 _We're gonna show you how to party over here!_  
 _Party over here, party over here,_  
 _Let's go!_

 _What we all went through,_  
 _In our days of youth wasn't so easy, you see._  
 _But it was the best year._  
 _Struggling, sweating, and weeping,_  
 _Happiness we were seeking._  
 _It was always here._

 _Remember the times,_  
 _When our hands fell down hard, but we brought it back._  
 _Not always good but together made impact,_  
 _Became a true pack, afterward to be exact._  
 _(Yup!)_  
 _Blissful times,_  
 _You always erased my doubt._  
 _That's what friendship's about!_

 _It's party night!_  
 _No need to hold back anymore._  
 _Only night._  
 _What are you waiting for?_  
 _Vivid night._  
 _Let it all go and rock the floor!_  
 _Come a little closer, lend your hand!_  
 _(Burn my dread!)_  
 _Don't need no words, we'll dance the night away together._  
 _Passing hours, embrace the feeling forever._  
 _It's all ours!_  
 _Till the gradient sky signals closure._  
 _Come on, don't be shy now._  
 _Won't you take my hand?_  
 _(Burn my dread!)_

 _Felt forever,_  
 _Nothing's holding me down._  
 _This beat got flying high off the radar._  
 _Bring the beat up, son never turn it down,_  
 _Let's break the speakers, max out the fader!_  
 _Tonight we are the sound invaders._  
 _Grind it out on the floor, mad flavors._  
 _DJ cutting it sharp like razors,_  
 _So dance play hard with mad behavior!_

 _(Party over here, party over here, we're gonna show you how to party over here!)_  
 _Here comes the light of day._  
 _(Party over here, party over here, we're gonna rock yo party over here!)_  
 _Don't you worry baby, just believe._  
 _(Party over here, party over here, we're gonna show you how to party over here!)_  
 _I'll spread my wings like a bird,_  
 _(Party over here, party over here,)_  
 _I'll come to see you so take my word!_  
 _(Let it down!)_

 _Wherever you are, we'll meet again._

 **END SONG**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!**

 **But just to let you readers all know, before I continue my work on my Rockman EXE Xross story, I'm actually gonna work on the next chapter of this story, so... just forget about a couple of small things I said down below regarding that story of mine. Sorry...**

* * *

 **Hey, everybody, I've been thinking about working on a little project base on scififan599's story: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Fifth Circuit. I dunno when I'll get around to it exactly, but let's just say I plan to name Yuya's Link Counterpart Yuji Kogami as well, and instead of his deck mostly being Yusaku's Deck, it's going to be a Cyberse archetype based off of the Deity Dragon Tribe, & 6 of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons from Futurecard Buddyfight, called 'Role-play Draco', with only his "Link Dragon" Monster being the only non-Cyberse monster he has. Here's the 12 cards of his deck I have so far:**

 **Rising Blade Link Dragon**

Attribute: LIGHT Type: [Dragon/Link/Effect] ATK 2600 LINK-4 Link Markers: T, BL, B, BR

2+ monsters

If this card is Link Summoned, you may special summon up to 3 of the Link Materials used to Link summon this card, on the Main Monster Zones that this card points to, on your field. If you do, this card's ATK increases by half of their total ATK, and cannot be destroyed by battle, or affected by card effects as long as there's at least 1 of these Link Materials in your Main Monster Zone(s). If this card is Link Summoned using at least one Link monster(s): Negate the effects of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn: If this card attacked an opponent's face-up monster, you may inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK points.

 **Role-Play Draco Doble**

Attribute: FIRE Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2000 LINK-2 Link Markers: TL, BR

2 "Role-Play Draco" monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Whenever you're dealt damage by an opponent's attacking monster, you may select one card from your deck, add it to your hand, and then shuffle your deck. If you do, this card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn: During your Main Phase; You may change the positions of one of this card's Link Marker's, except the one(s) that is pointing to an opponent's Main Monster Zone if this card is currently in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Role-Play Draco Meglax**

Attribute: WIND Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2000 LINK-2 Link Markers: T, B

2 "Role-Play Draco" monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: You may, immediately, target 1 face-up card on the field, destroy it. Once during your turn: You may target 1 face-up monster that your opponent controls, that's also in the same column as this card, negate its effects until the End Pase. These effects can't be negated. Once per turn: During your Main Phase; You may change the positions of one of this card's Link Marker's, except the one(s) that is pointing to an opponent's Main Monster Zone if this card is currently in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Role-Play Draco Mizaru**

Attribute: EARTH Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2000 LINK-2 Link Markers: L, R

2 "Role-Play Draco" monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: Cut the ATK and DEF of all of your opponent's monsters in half. This effect can't be negated. Whenever an opponent's monster attack is successful, you may target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field, and destroy it. Once per turn: During your Main Phase; You may change the positions of one of this card's Link Marker's, except the one(s) that is pointing to an opponent's Main Monster Zone if this card is currently in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Role-Play Draco Arkaid**

Attribute: WATER Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2000 LINK-2 Link Markers: BL, R

2 "Role-Play Draco" monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: If you control no other monsters, you can Special Summon 1 monster from you Deck or Extra Deck to a Main Monster Zone that this card points to. Once per turn: You may skip your Draw Phase, add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and then shuffle your Deck. Once per turn: During your Main Phase; You may change the positions of one of this card's Link Marker's, except the one(s) that is pointing to an opponent's Main Monster Zone if this card is currently in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Role-Play Draco Merak**

Attribute: WATER Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2000 LINK-2 Link Markers: TL, TR

2 "Role-Play Draco" monsters

Any opponent's monster with 2000 or higher ATK, that this card points to has it's ATK reduced to 1500, as long as this card is on the field. During your Battle Phase: This card can attack up to 2 of your opponent's monsters that this card points to. Once per turn: During your Main Phase; You may change the positions of one of this card's Link Marker's, except the one(s) that is pointing to an opponent's Main Monster Zone if this card is currently in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Role-Play Draco Fuad**

Attribute: FIRE Type: [Cyberse/Link/Effect] ATK 2000 LINK-2 Link Markers: T, B

2 "Role-Play Draco" monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: You may destroy all other cards that are in the same column as this card. If you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for every card destroyed by this card's effect. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn: During your Main Phase; You may change the positions of one of this card's Link Marker's, except the one(s) that is pointing to an opponent's Main Monster Zone if this card is currently in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Role-Play Draco Warp Crystal**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only while you control a face-up "Role-Play Draco" monster: Special Summon 1 "Role-Play Draco" monster from your hand or Deck, but shuffle it into your Deck during the End Phase.

 **Role-Play Draco Paralysis Crystal**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only while you control a face-up "Role-Play Draco" monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Until the End Phase of your 2nd turn after this card's activation, that monster cannot attack, activate its effects, or change its position.

 **Role-Play Draco Healing Crystal**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only while you control a face-up "Role-Play Draco" monster. Gain 500 LP for each monster your opponent controls. You can only activate "Role-Play Draco Healing Crystal" once per turn.

 **Role-Play Draco Boost Crystal**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only while you control a face-up "Role-Play Draco" monster. When a "Role-Play Draco" monster you control attacks, or is Targeted for an attack: Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains ATK equal to its Level/Link Rating x 400.

 **Role-Play Draco Daybreak Raid**

Trap

Activate only during your Battle Phase, while you control exactly 2 or 3 face-up "Role-Play Draco" monsters with different names in your Main Monster Zones, and your opponent controls a face-up monster with 3000 or more ATK. If you control 3 "Role-Play Draco" monsters in your Main Monster Zones, this card can be activated from your hand. Place all "Role-Play Draco" monsters in your Main Monster Zones into your Spell & Trap Zones; Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Cyberse-Type/Light/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF 1000) in attack position. The monsters affected by this cards effect are all treated as Equip Spells equipped to this card. This card gains the overall ATK of the monsters placed into the Spell & Trap Zones by this cards effect, & this card's name is treated as each of those monster's names. (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If this monster is Summoned this way: your opponent takes no damage from battle involving this card. During your End Phase after this cards activation, remove it from play, and Special Summon all the monsters in the same Main Monster Zones, in the same positions they were in, before this cards activation, and until then, those Main Monster Zones cannot be used.

 **-Note: Rising Blade Link Dragon is based off of Combat Deity of Daybreak, Gargantua Dragon. Also, the "Crystal" Spell Cards are based off of mid-battle items people use in RPG Games, while "Daybreak Raid" is based off of a boss raid in RPG Games.**

 **-Note: Once I'm done updating this chapter to point of completion, I'm gonna put this story on hold for a while to work on another story that's been on my mind, called... Rockman EXE Xross. It's supposed to take place after Beast, replacing Beast+, and acting as a crossover with Digimon Xros Wars. I'll let you all know when I'm done updating this chapter.**


	6. Storm Breaker

**THIS RANKED 2nd LONGEST CHAPTER OF MINE IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ALL OF YOU READERS**

* * *

Opens up to the RGP Update With Becks & Beaks

Becks: Welcome back everybody!

Beaks: Welcome!

Becks: Beaks and I were just discussing how exciting the past couple of weeks have been on the RIMBA Grand Prix. (Shows 3 full-body pictures of Xeno, Vyxx, and Pike on the left, while 3 full-body pictures of Gia, Rocco, and Qwenther on the right, with VS initials in-between the 2 sides) Early on, there has been some early conflict between the extra new rookies, and the other 3 rookies - but how things have changed! (Shows a picture of Sonny on the left) From Sonny taking the top spot in Rockslide Mountain, (Shows a picture of Meika on the right) to Meika edging out Tamira at the Sixstring Speedway, (Shows a picture of Rocco in the middle) and to Rocco blasting his way ahead at Sandstorm Bay! This whole season has begun to become an all-out battle royal between the racers! (Cuts back to the live feed of Becks and Beaks) However, what's really got people talking is the incredibly revitalized performance from last year's runner-up - Tag! And his newly formed rivalry with the all-too-well-known Qwenther Stellar! Hahaha! (Cuts to a scene where they're both being interviewed for tying once again in one of their previous races, while Pike is scene behind them, walking away in anger at his loss to them, as an interviewer runs up to try and get an interview with him, only to get shoved to the ground by him) These two are just full of surprises! The moves they've been pulling off in the last few races? (Shifts to the RGP Scoreboard, showing the current positions, and ratings of the racers)

1\. Qwenther

2\. Axle

3\. Tag

4\. Gia

5\. Rocco

6\. Pike

7\. Vyxx

8\. Xeno

9\. Meelo

10\. Sonny

11\. Meika

12\. Tamira

13\. Krom

Becks [OC]: Whatever training those two been putting themselves through off the track, it's certainly showing results on the track. (Cuts back to Becks and Beaks) Not only that, but with his name going up on the scoreboards, it's hard to imagine Tag without a smile on his face.

Cuts to a close-up of Tag with a serious expression on his face while inside the garage, before cutting to a close-up of Sonny's face,

Sonny: ...Tag?

Tag: (Puts on a smile, before laying his cards on the table) Read 'em and weep, losers! A full platter!

Meelo: (Shows the cards in his hand) Not so fast cowboy - a perfect 21.

Meika: (Placing the cards in her hand face-up on the table) Sorry boys, but you're both out – all greens for the win!

Sonny: *Sigh* You guys have no idea how to play this game, do you.

Tag: Not a clue. Sorry.

Meika: There's too many rules!

Meelo: I didn't even want to play.

Sonny: Alright, let's go through the rules again-

Tag: I... Should help out Miles.

Meika: (Getting up from her chair) I'm feeling a bit light-headed.

Meelo: (Getting up himself) I have to - whatever, I don't care.

Sonny: Alright, alright, I get it. (Turns to Miles, working on The Ripper) How about you, Miles? Wanna go a round?

Miles: (Sarcastically) Oh sure, I bet this car's perfectly capable of fixing itself up! (Gets back to work on the engine)

Tag: What're you working on anyway, Miles?

Miles: Ugh. I've been trying all week to beef up the power outputs from the engine. But it seems impossible to do that without somehow tripping up the power circuits on the Thunderstrike.

Meelo: Come on, that's easy. All it takes is- (Miles turns and glares at him, with a stern look on his face) ...but I'm sure you'll find the solution on your own. Eventually. (Beeping is heard, as he pulls out the Apollo Phone given to him, by Qwenther) Ugh. Come on. Not again.

Tag: What's that?

Meelo: For the past few weeks, someone has been trying to access my private systems. I've set up my firewalls to notify me whenever someone is trying to snoop around my databases.

Meika: (Placing her hand on Meelo's left shoulder) Hehaha… Quit being so paranoid, Meelo. It's just RGP security, doing random computer sweeps to make sure everything is in order.

Sonny: She's probably right, Meelo. I mean, can you blame them? (Imitates typing on a keyboard) You've done your fair share of snooping through their systems.

Meelo: Whatever. Being 'paranoid' usually pays off, one way or another.

As no one else noticed, Meika got a message on her phone from a private number, that says 'Lounge. Now. Alone.' Which meant that Pike either wanted to speak to her about something, or that he has something for her.

Meika: Alright guys, I'm off to another photoshoot.

Sonny: Hold on, I'll come with you.

Meika: I don't think so. Unless, of course, you're willing to put on a dress. I know for a fact, you look good in one.

Sonny: (With the others staring at him) Er... long story. But.. uh.. you go ahead, Meika.

Meika: (Heading out the door) Catch up with you later. (Sees Tamira right in front of her as she was just about to enter) Oh! Hi... Tamira. (Looks back, before heading out, as Tamira walks in)

Tag: Hey, Tamira! Nice of you to come and visit!

Tamira: Actually, I'm looking for Meelo. (To Meelo) Coming?

Meelo nods and walks off, as Tag has a stunned & speechless expression on his face. As he wasn't looking, Miles held a camera up to his face from the right, as he snaps a picture of Tags face.

Tag: What the-!?

Miles: (Taking the picture out) Hahahahaha… Yup, that's definitely going into the collection. (Hands the picture to Sonny, as Sonny cracks up) So what's the deal, Meelo... you ditching Gia for Tamira?

Tag: (pats him on the back) Hehehehehe... What? Don't be silly Miles They're not dating. Are you?

Meelo: Great. You two don't talk to each other for months and now here you are, together, making fun of me. (Walking out the door with Tamira) Wonderful. Just wonderful.

Tag: (Recalling the picture Miles just took of him) Wait, what? There's a collection?!

Cuts to the hallway

Meelo: Can you believe those guys? And why did Miles have to mention Gia?

Tamira: Forget them. Did your alarm go off too?

Meelo: (Stops walking) Yes. Someone is trying to get to the Black Box.

Tamira: And we know who that is. There's only one other person who knows we have it.

Meelo: Who, King? Hmm. It's possible. But the coding algorithms behind these hacking attempts are... elegant. And he doesn't really strike me as the computer-whiz type.

Cuts to King's office, where he is currently furiously typing on his computer, as he is having a difficult time with his computer, thus proving Meelo's statement right.

King: Oh, blasted thing... (multiple pop-ups are continuously showing up on the screen of his computer) why isn't this working!? (An error message comes up, blocking him from doing whatever he was doing) Super-computing... mega-biting... piece of garbage! User-friendly? Oh, I'll show you user-friendly! (Prepares to smash the monitor with an award trophy of his, until...)

Torres: Stop! It's RGP property. (Walks up) And besides... (Types away at his computer, until the screen returns to what he was doing) ...there you go. (Reveals that he was trying to purchase a beach vacation shirt, called a 'Hip Po Top', as it then says 'Purchase Successful')

King: (Embarrassed) Huh.

Torres: Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. King? Work-related perhaps?

Axle & Krom walk in, and towards his desk.

King: What? Oh... no. That will be all.

Torres: A pleasure as always, Mr King. (Walks off)

Axle: Just us?

King: Yes. Just us. It's been a while since we've been... given orders. Has Pike talked to you lately?

Axle: No. And the last _talk_ we had didn't go down so well.

King: Hmm. So either he's out of plans... or he's deliberately keeping us out of his plans.

Axle: (Snorts) Not that his plans are any good. Take a look at what's going on out there.

King: I warned him not to underestimate Tag and his friends. He didn't listen. Also, now that I think about it, he's been underestimating Qwenther especially lately. What does he play in all this?

Krom: Cut him some slack, boss – he's doing the best he can. (Both King and Axle put on surprised faces at the way Krom was trying to back-up Pike on this) What?

King: Krom... It's no secret that Pike doesn't get along with Axle or me. But you? He seems to favour you over us. Are those feelings for you... reciprocated?

Krom: Well... that depends.

King: On what exactly?

Krom: On what 'reciprocated' means.

Both King and Axle sigh in exasperation towards Krom, and how he really isn't all that smart.

Pike: What is Pike up to?

As usual, the hidden spy fly in King Office recorded everything that was going on live, as the camera zooms out, revealing Gia as she was watching everything that was going on in Kings office on her phone, as she had her earbuds in, while sitting at a table within the lounge as she was pretending to listen to some music.

Gia: Ugh... (Blows a bubble) The whole Wrecks not being around thing is definitely getting to him.

Nash [OC]: (Through the communication line) You said it, girl. Yeesh.

Rocco [OC]: (Through the communication line) Da guy needs serious help. Totally ain't rockin' like dis.

Qwenther [OC]: (Through the communication line) Really doesn't know what to do without him. Anyways, you know what to do, Gia. Is the bug in position (Gia opens up on app on her phone, as she presses an activation button which turns on a nano-bug hidden below a seat at the bar, as the camera pans up, revealing its the seat Meika is currently sitting at, as Gia is seen sitting at a table right behind her)

Gia: In position, (Sees pike walking toward Meika, as Gia faces away, still pretending to be listening to music) and here comes Pike.

Pike: Hey there, beautiful. What's a bad girl like you doing in a nice place like this? (The bartender passes him a drink) Sparkling conversations over a few drinks... just like old times, isn't it Meika? (Meika doesn't say a word to him, as he takes a sip from his drink) Aw come on, what's with the silent treatment? Back when we used to roll together, you couldn't keep your mouth shut!

Meika: That was a long time ago, Pike. (When they weren't looking, Gia pulls out a makeup compact, and uses it's mirror to spy on the two) What do you want? I'm sure you didn't order me here to play catch-up with you.

Pike: (Smirks, sets his drink down, and scoots his seat closer to Meika) Straight to business then. (Gets close to Meika's face as Meika has a grossed-out look on her face, until she looks down seeing that Pike has handing her a green hexagonal chip, as she takes it, as Gia's eyes narrowed) Xeno's attempts to infiltrate Meelo's systems haven't produced any results, so it's time to try something else. You have better access to his quarters. Attach the device anywhere within a few meters of his main systems. Once that's done, we'll take care of the rest.

Meika: ...What does it do?

Pike: Oh, relax. It's not going to blow up or anything, if that's what you're worried about. And even if it does... what do you care? Not getting too close to the job, are you?

Meika: (Takes a large sip of her drink, before placing back on the table, as Gia sees her placing the chip in her back-left pocket) You forget who you're talking to. (She walks off)

Pike: Attagirl.

Gia: (Puts her compact away, before speaking into a mic that her earbuds are attached to) Back-left pocket. Commence operation: Hot Potato.

Nash [OC]: We're all over it.

Meika walks out of the lounge and towards Meelo's quarters, just before an employee Gorilla runs up from behind while holding his finger up to his ear, as he seems to be talking to someone, while not watching where he was going, and _accidently_ bumps into her on her left side.

Employee Gorilla: Oh, shoot! I'm so sorry! In a hurry! (Runs off)

Meika: Oh no, it's fine.

Of course, what she was blissfully unaware of, was the fact that the employee gorilla that _bumped_ into her was actually Nash in disguise, whom had pick-pocketed the chip from her pocket. After turning a few more corners, Nash once again _accidently_ _bumps_ into someone, this time it's Rocco.

Nash: Oh! I am terribly sorry Mr. Stellar. Gotta go! (runs off again)

Qwenther: Don't sweat it!

When no one was looking, Nash had slipped the chip into Qwenther's pocket, and Qwenther checks to make sure it's there, he smirks, and then walks off, back to his quarters. Meanwhile, Meika is standing right in front of Meelo's door, takes a deep breath, before putting on her cheerful smile, and prepares to knock on his door, before it opens, revealing Tamira, as she was walking out.

Meika: Oh! Hi... again. (Tamira doesn't look too impressed, as she crosses her arms) Okay. All jokes aside. Are you two...

Tamira: Ugh... (Walks away) Excuse me.

Meelo [OC]: Meika? (She turns to see Meelo working on some sort of gadget at his desk, while he's starring at her) What're you doing here?

Meika: (As she walks in) Sonny thinks he might have left one of his video games behind somewhere in here.

Meelo: (Suspicious) I haven't seen it.

Meika: He's pretty sure he left it here. Could you take a look around?

Meelo starts to say something, but decides not to, as he gets up to look around for it. Unbeknownst to him, however, Meika just said that to get him distracted, as she does her thing. She looks up, looking at the cameras of his room, knowing that she has too be warry of them. She then picks up his tablet, as she looks around his table, while also secretly planting the little hacking device of hers on the back of it, so that the cameras won't notice. She sets it down, and then takes notice of the panel, right next to the secret room of his.

Meika: Need some help? How about in there? (Prepares to touch the panel) I could-

Meelo: (Stopping her) Don't touch that! I just upgraded that to a 20 digit passcode that I change every week.. and a wrong entry could put this room into lockdown. (After a few moments of silence) Too 'paranoid'?

Meika: You think? (They both laugh for a few moments, before Meelo begins to move his finger on the panel in a sort of pattern. Of course, Meika sees this, and begins to memorize the pattern)

Meelo: (Entering the room) Wait out here. I'll take a look.

Meika: No problem. (While Meelo was in there she went and took the device off of Meelo's tablet, as it has just completed its job, before hiding it behind her back)

Meelo: (Exiting the room) Nope. No games here, there or anywhere.

Meika: I'm beginning to think you're right. (Picks up a hex nut) And what is that guy doing playing so many video games, anyway? (Flings it to Meelo)

Meelo: (Catching it) Right, right. Anyway, good luck with that. I've got things to tend to-

Meika: I understand. Thanks anyway, Meelo. I'll let Sonny know it's not here. Later! (She walks out, she checks on the chip that Pike gave her in her left-back pocket, but as she reaches into it, she finds that it's empty) What the- where'd it- (Realizes that when the employee gorilla bumped into her, it must've fallen out of her pocket) Oh, please be around where I think it is! (Runs off, to where she thinks she dropped it)

Unbeknownst to her, it's currently in Qwenthers possession, as he currently has it under a scanner in his quarters, as he's analyzing its properties on his computer.

Qwenther: Hmmmm… I thought so.

Rocco: (Getting up from lying on Qwenthers couch) What up?

Qwenther: At first, (Shows a basic 3D out-line of the chip on his screen) it may seem like a device capable of scrambling computer systems, (Zooms into the chips interior, revealing countless nanobots stored inside, waiting to be deployed) but if you go in for an even closer look, it's actually a special kind of container that possess countless nanobots, designed to infiltrate computer systems, as well as causing sabotage to them. This is undoubtably Xeno's handywork.

Gia: So, what? They're trying to sabotage his systems?

Qwenther: That, or they're targeting the Black Box, maybe both. Which, of course means, we've gotta make our move during the upcoming race. And since we've got the chip, we've stalled them temporarily, but probably until right after the race.

Nash [OC]: (Over the com on his computer) And we've got the plan down on how we're gonna get to it. I pose as you in the next race, while you sabotage the security cams, making it look like a system malfunction, and go get the Black Box from Meelo's quarters. Not only that, but I'll be able to get my payback on Pike for that car chase in Axiston. I don't let just anybody get in front of me. Hey, Gia, Rocco! You'll both keep Vyxx and Xeno off of me, while I tangle with pike out there, right?

Gia: (Blows a bubble) You got it, hotshot.

Rocco: Ya got it, ma bro!

Qwenther: Um, speaking of the race, uh, guys, Nash, I had a look at where the next race is taking place in King's system, and let's just say that it'll prove useful for my end of this operation, but may prove to be very hazardous for you guys out there on the track.

Nash [OC]: What makes you ay that?

Qwenther: (Pointing to his TV) Let's just say that it has something to do with that.

They look towards his TV, seeing a commercial playing. The commercial shows a tall mountain with multiple streams of burning hot lava flowing down, during an electrical storm, as a figure, of whom appears to be Tag in his racing suit (minus the helmet), along with a long red cape, is climbing desperately to the peak. Once he does reach the peak, he throws off his cape, a bass guitar materializes, as he does one heck of a strum, as the sound of the bass guitar resounds, and then holds it up to the clouds where it is struck by immense lightning, releasing a blinding light! As the light fades, all that's in his hands is a canned drink, that says "JUMP JUMP Power Drink - Lightning Edition!" He takes a brief swig of it, as his eyes flash, and lets out a high-pitch, thunderous roar, before presenting the drink itself, close to the screen!

Tag: (voice over) Jump Jump Power Drink! Lightning Edition!

Zooms out, revealing both Vyxx and Xeno sitting on Pikes couch, within his quarters, watching some tv, as well as the commercial, while waiting for Pike to come back from passing the device onto Meika. At first, neither one of the seem impressed by the commercial. Apparently, this is broken, by Vyxx.

Vyxx: What! These commercials just keep getting more and more awesome! (Just as she finished complimenting, Pike re-enters his quarters) Ah! So... how did it go?

Pike: She still hates me. But most importantly - she'll get the job done. (Turns off the tv) We'll finally be able to move things forward. That is, if your hunch is right.

Vyxx: I've been shadowing Tamira for weeks. She spends a lot of time in Meelo's room... Our best bet is that the black box is somewhere in Meelo's quarters.

Pike: We'll know soon enough. (Hears beeping from his phone, takes it out, and looks at a message that just popped-up, before putting on a stunned, yet irritated expression) What the-!? Oh, you've got to be joking!

Vyxx: ...I'm guessing "major bump in the road"?

Pike: Somewhat. Xeno… Meika just messaged me that she just lost the chip you made to infiltrate Meelo's systems, and now she's requesting an immediate replacement. (Xeno's eyes widen slightly, before narrowing in anger) Look I know that this is so sudden, but if we want this plan to go without a hitch, we need you to put together a new one. She said that as soon as the next race is over, she'll get it to his systems. (Xeno's gaze softens a bit)

Vyxx: For crying out loud. (Gets up) Are you sure that the other racers aren't anywhere near on to us?

Pike: Vyxx, I am more than sure... I think. Either that, or Meika's gotten little rustier than anticipated. (Types in the message "You'll get the replacement as soon as the race is over. And don't lose it a second time." He sends it, and a few seconds later, a simple 'thumbs-up' emoticon appears, as Meika's reply)

Later on, the Ark is seen flying through some thick thunderclouds, down to the starting line of the next race, which seems to be covered in a sort of forcefield, out in the middle of a desert-like area with large rock structures, during a freak lightning storm. One of the lightning bolts strike the Ark, as the scene shifts to Becks and Beaks nervously sitting down at their desk during their RGP Update. Once the shock of that last lightning strike subsides, they continue their update.

Becks: (Looking at his tablet) Where were we.. Ah, yes! (Sets it down) Not too long ago, Jump Jump Power Drink, held a competition just for you RGP fans. The winner would have the honor of choosing one of the locations for this season's races! (Another lightning bolt hits, as Becks clings onto the desk, while Beaks crouches down behind the desk) ...And as you can see, that decision seems to have worked out... (Nervously sarcastic) splendidly. (Looks down at beaks, as Beaks shakes his head at his sarcasm) Welcome folks, to the infamous Lighting Plains! With these unique weather conditions, this race looks like it's going to be a one-of-a-kind dash to the finish line. While we're making the descent to the starting grid, let's join our favorite correspondent. (Through his earpiece do Ms. Dira down at the starting point) How are you guys holding up down there?

Cuts to the starting point of the race under its forcefield

Dira: We're doing just- (A lightning bolt hits the forcefield, startling both her, and the employee gorillas currently there) Ahh! Let's get this over with! Here's how this race is going to work. (Begins showing a short animation of how the rules of the race works) Starting from this location, the racers will have to make their way to the other side of the plains. However, any displacement of the sand causes a positive charge to build up, attracting a negative charge from the skies above. In simple terms - the faster you go, the more likely you are to be hit by lightning. And staying in place isn't an option either. Fortunately, several de-charging stations have been erected. Our racers will need to drive through them to dissipate the built-up charges on their vehicles, keeping them safe from the lightning. (Animation ends) Let's all hope that our racers are fast enough to stay one step ahead of a lightning bolt.

Cuts to the hangar, as all the racers are looking out the window at the lightning planes, and the many lightning strikes. Among them, is Nash disguised as Qwenther. Mask and all, including with his tails fur covered in a special spray paint to make it look like Qwenther's.

Voice over the speakers [OC]: ETA to dropoff point : 5 minutes.

Tag: Whose crazy idea was this again?

Meelo: This is what happens when you drink too much of that stuff.

Sonny: (Sees Meika acting a little nervous about something) Relax.

Meika: (Looks up at him) Huh?

Sonny: You'll be fine, it's just another race! Before you know it, it'll be over in a flash. (A lightning bolt strikes dangerously close to the window, as all the others look at him, with pained expressions, except for Rocco) Oh...kay. Bad choice of words.

Rocco: No way, Jose! Dat was perfect! Ah just now dis race is gonna get wicked awesome!

Krom: (Approaches them, chuckling) Scared of a little weather, are we? I got a good feeling about this race. Mark my words : I'm gonna reciprocate each and every one of you lot on this one!

Everyone else gets confused at his misuse of vocabulary.

Meelo: ...You're gonna what what?

Krom: (Too Axle) No?

Axle: Not even close.

Gia [OC]: (Flinging her gum onto Krom's nose) Idiot.

Nash: (Qwenthers voice) Krom, have you ever considered the possibility that the whole Wrecks not being around situation might be getting to you?

Krom: Wha- no it's not!

Voice over the speakers [OC]: Approaching dropoff point : all racers to their cars. (They all start heading to their respective cars)

Tag: Alright. Here we go.

As they make there way to the cars, Nash activates his ear com, contacting Qwenther.

Nash: (Normal voice, quietly) Alright, Qwenther. The operation is about to begin,

Qwenther [OC]: Alright. Just be careful to watch yourself out there. With all those lightning strikes, I'm not so sure that you'll have time to worry about your little grudge with Pike.

Nash: (Getting in the Optical Silhouette) Relax. Of course I'll be able to settle the score. You know I know a thing or two about multitasking right?

Cuts to Qwenther inside the air vents, wearing his stealth suit.

Qwenther: Yes, yes, I know. Anyways, you will let me know when the Ark leaves the safety of the forcefield so I can jam the security cams, making it looking like a malfunction due to a lightning bolt hitting, right?

Nash [OC]: Got it. Nash out.

As soon as Nash hangs up, Qwenther looks through the ceiling vent, seeing that a guard was passing by, below him. Looking at the case that has the decoy Black Box beside him, he immediately knew right away that at this point, there was no going back now. This was the one and only shot he has to get the Black Box in Meelo's quarters. Meaning that there was no time for any mess-ups during this operation. A few minutes later, down at the starting point, all of the racers get off of the lift and into their respective starting positions, before the lift quickly retreats back up into the Ark.

Backs [OC]: Alright! They're all out! Let's get The Ark back up to safety!

Nash looks up, as the lift re-enters the Ark's hangar, as it then fly's up as quickly as it can, before exiting the forcefield. He then presses his com, contacting Qwenther.

Nash: Alright, Qwenther. The Ark's just left the forcefield. We can begin the operation at any time now.

Cuts to inside the vents.

Qwenther: Roger that, Nash. (Feels shaking, as the Ark is hit by a Lightning bolt, and quickly presses a button on his wrist. A split-second later, in the surveillance room of the Ark, all of the security camera feeds turn to static, as the guards look in surprise, while one of them literally does a spit-take of his coffee)

Guard 1: What the- !? Great, that last strike is messing with the feed!

Guard 2: You think we should report this to Mr. King?

Guard 1: Meh. Don't worry about it. It's just a silly system failure due to a little lightning. (Or so he thought)

Back at the starting point.

Qwenther: The security cameras have been successfully jammed. Once the race starts, Operation: Storm Breaker shall commence. Be careful out there. There's a clear reason why stuff like races aren't held out in the Lightning Plains.

Nash: Don't sweat it. I got this. (Sees a large lightning bolt hit a large rock, relatively close to the starting point) Err... technically speaking. (The 5 countdown lights light-up, one by one) Operation Storm Breaker... (They all turn to green, as the forcefield generators deactivate, bringing down the forcefield, thus exposing the racers to the storm) IS A GO!

All of the racers take off from the starting line, just as a lightning bolt knocks out the starting lights. At the same time on The Ark, Qwenther jumps down from the ceiling vents into one of the hallways, landing on his feet with the case in his right-hand, before looking forward with narrowed-eyes, and a smirk on his face.

Qwenther: Show Time. (Covers his face with his mask, and then dashes down the hall)

Back at the track, shortly after the racers leave the starting grid, The EleMag Diva's charge meter reaches critical a little too soon for comfort, since it's all about electro-magnetism, which makes it most vulnerable in the Lightning Plains. A second later, it's hit by a lightning bolt, and gets eliminated, right off the bat!

Gia: Argh, seriously!? Now I get why Qwenther said that this place could be hazardous. (Blows a bubble)

Becks [OC]: Ooooh! What was that!? Gia's out right off the bat! I guess electromagnetism in this kind of place isn't anywhere near a good idea. (The racers soon then begin to split up on the track) With that, this race is off to an already terrifying start. We know these racers are fast, but what are the odds of outracing a lightning bolt? Each racer seems to be finding their own space. (Tamira closes in on The Ripper) They probably don't want to add anybody else's charge to their own. (A lightning bolt strikes right in between the Ripper, and the Lunar Shadow, causing Tamira to quickly back away. A few seconds later, The Lunar Shadows charge meter reaches critical, so she activates the Lunar Shadows special effect, which allows her to drift more effectively, while also leaving a trail of purple smoke. She tries to avoid the lightning bolts as much as she can, but she eventually does get hit, which causes her to drive over a rock, and then crashing, thus getting herself eliminated) Woah! And Tamira is the first to go! That lightning bolt had her name on it! (The Falcon passes bye)

Axle: Not to me. (Axle activates The Falcon's Hyperspeed Mode, which allows him to get ahead of a whole bunch of the racers, however, by doing that he inadvertently causes the charge meter to reach critical at an alarmingly fast pace, and a few moments later, it's hit, causing it to crash) Argh!

Becks [OC]: It looks like Axle didn't get the memo: the faster you go, the more of a target you are! ...Which kind of puts our racers in a bind. I'll be honest. I'm not sure how well this race was thought through.

Meanwhile, within the hallways of the Ark, Qwenther is seen stealthily, yet quickly making his way to Meelo's Quarters, as he is also doing all that he can to avoid any guards in the area. Once he reaches the corner that's just before the Racer's quarters, he makes a quick stop, peers around the corner, seeing that there was one guard right around the door to Meelo's quarters. As soon as the guard turns away from the corner Qwenther was hiding behind, Qwenther does a silent dash up behind him, before doing a quick karate chop on the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. He quickly catches him, not wanting to grab attention, before looking at the logo on Meelo's door. Meanwhile, back at the race, The Ripper's charge meter was reaching critical fast, as Tag continued to dodge any potential lightning bolts.

Miles [OC]: Tag! Discharge gates coming up! (Tag looks up, seeing the discharge gates dead-ahead, and immediately drives through the nearest one, as the gate dissipates the charges within the Ripper, causing the charge meter to drop back down to Zero. Tag lets out a sigh of relief) It's not over yet! Find the next one, and try not to get hit!

As Tag speeds off to the next discharge gate, other racers drive through some of the other nearby ones. At the same time, The Boomboxer with Sonny at the wheel is seen not too far behind, with Vyxx and the Daisy Doll on his tail. Sonny looks in his rear-view mirror at them, and then up at an incoming Discharge Gate, before coming up with an idea to get rid of Vyxx.

Sonny: When the going gets tough... (The Gate comes up fast, as he begins to activate the Boomboxer's sonic boom. As soon as he drive the gate, while dissipating the charges, the sonic boom activates, destroying the gate, which meant that Vyxx's chance of dissipating the Daisy Doll's charges was a thing of the past)

Vyxx: Hey! Not fair! (She drives up next to the Boomboxer, glaring at Sonny) You're gonna pay for that!

Sonny: I think you've got bigger things to worry about!

Wondering what he meant, she hears beeping, and looks at her charge meter, seeing that it's already at critical, not to mention that she kept picking up speed, which didn't exactly help her situation the least bit. As the Boomboxer sped forward, the Daisy Doll is hit by a lightning bolt, eliminating Vyxx from the race.

Sonny: Ooooh, that's rough.

At the same time, upon a cliff not far from Sonny's current position, Meelo is seen dodging a couple of lightning bolts.

Meelo: (Looks to his right) Oh, great. (The Andromeda and Xeno are seen coming up close from the side) You again. (The Andromeda manages to get past Meelo, as Meelo starts to fire-up the Azureus Dart's shock grapples, hoping to take out Xeno)

Becks [OC]: It looks like Meelo is looking to take out Xeno!

Meelo: (Locking on to his target) This is almost too easy.

However, Meelo was soooo preoccupied on trying to Take out Xeno, he pays no attention to his charge meter reaching critical as well, and a few moments later, The Azureus Dart is hit with a massive lightning bolt, causing sparks to fly in Meelo's cockpit, as The Azureus Dart spins out of control, and into a nearby rock, as Meelo is out of the race.

Becks [OC]: And Meelo's out too! His rivalry with Xeno just cost him the race.

Meelo: So... that's what it feels like.

Meanwhile, with Xeno, his charge meter reaches critical, as he activates the Andromeda's bug bots, which uses to form a protective shell around him, to protect himself from the lightning.

Becks [OC]: Well that's pretty innovative of Xeno! If you're heading into a storm, you're better off with an umbrella! (Although, this idea of Xeno's slowly starts to head south, as a lightning bolt strikes the top of the armor, causing it to crack a little. A few moments later another lightning bolt hits the top of the armor, cracking it even more, as Xeno begins to take notice of this. However, it's noticed too little, too late, as a third lightning bolt manages to penetrate the armor, while also eliminating Xeno in the process) Holy moly - is anyone going to make it to the finish line?!

Back up, on The Ark, Qwenther has dragged the unconscious guard into Meelo's room, as he didn't want anyone else seeing a guard unconscious, since it could very well raise the alarm. He even placed a few hidden spy fly cameras outside of Meelo's room to make sure no-one will be out there when he prepares to leave. He looks up at the cameras in the room, before pulling out his Apollo Phone and pressing a few buttons on it, which causes all of the cams to be jammed, while also erasing the previous few minutes of footage. Once that was done, he looks around, before looking at the panel on the wall. He walks over, holds his phone up to the panel, as the hacking software on his phone does the magic, unlocking the door for him without sound any alarms. He walks into the dimly lit room, where there's a large display of monitors on his left, on a desk. Not only that, but looking at the very front of the desk, there it was... Connected by a bunch of wires to Meelo's systems... The Black Box! Seeing it was hard to believe for Qwenther, but of course, he had to believe it. He quickly checked around it, including underneath the table to make sure that there wasn't another one of Xeno's chips in nearby that Meika may have planted. Once he confirmed that there weren't any, he held the case that the decoy was in, opening it, and looking at the decoy, and then back at the original. This operation has reached the very moment we've all been waiting for! Back down at the race track, Nah (Disguised as Qwenther), and Pike were duking it out, majorly. As they sped along the track, while also avoiding as many lightning bolts as possible, while closing in on a big rock, Pike skidded The Cerberus while trying to avoid the giant rock, as Nash did the same. While doing so, they both got the opportunity to see each others faces again after 2 years, although Nash has a mask resembling Qwenther, as time itself felt like it was going in slow motion, just like back in Axiston. Pike looked at Nash, as Nash looked at Pike. Pike didn't know why, but he felt like he has reliving that moment on the freeway in Axiston 2 years ago, but with whom he had thought was Qwenther. As soon as they stopped skidding, Nash manages to get the Optical Silhouette ahead of The Cerberus, and as soon as he did, he sees that the Optical Silhouettes charge meter reaches critical. Seeing this, he decides to go with the idea that Xeno went for, and activates the Photon Emission, which forms a barrier around The Optical Silhouette.

Becks [OC]: What a move from Qwenther! He's activated the barrier function of the Optical silhouette's photon emission, which is sure to protect him from the lightning bolts for a maximum of 5 minutes, Tops! It seems that Xeno wasn't the only one who decided to pack an umbrella!

Pike: (Seeing this, Pike grunted, but got even more upset when he hears beeping coming from his console. He looks to see that his charge meter has already reached critical) What, already?! (Seeing that he was in a major bind, Pike activates the Cerberus's special function, launching two flying drones on the left and right, and having them display holographic copies of the Cerberus, hoping that would taking protect him from the lightning somehow)

Becks [OC]: Smart move from Pike. He's lowered his chances of being hit to one out of three! Or has he? (A lightning bolt instantly hits the hologram on Pike's left, deactivating it, and frying the drone) Snap! (Another lightning bolt hits the hologram in front of The Cerberus, deactivating it as well, as the drone hits and bounces off of the windshield) Crackle!

Pike: No no no no no no…! (A lightning bolt hits him, eliminating him from the race)

Becks [OC]: ..And pop! Three strikes, you're out!

The Ripper drives by, as Tag sees that his charge meter has reached critical.

Tag: Great. (Looks around for a Discharge Gate) Come on come on come on... (Sees one just up ahead) there you are! (The Rocking Ruckus comes into view ahead of him, trying to get to that same gate, as Tag speeds up)

Miles [OC]: Tag! Watch your speed!

Tag: It's alright Miles, I'm almost there. I'll be- (A lightning bolt hits him, causing the system to go haywire, and he then notices something on his console) What?! (The lightning strike had inadvertently caused The Ripper's Thunderstrike to power-up on it's own)

Miles [OC]: What's going on?!

Tag: It's powering up the Thunder- (The Ripper launches itself forward through the air) -straaaaaiiiiii-

Rocco: (Seeing the Ripper flying over him) What da-!?

Miles [OC]: Tag, hold on! (Tag flies right into the gate, destroying it, and then crashing on the ground upside-down) Tag?! Tag?

Rocco: (Getting hit by a lightning bolt and eliminated, all because of the fact that Tag just destroyed his chance of dissipating the Rockin' Ruckus's charges) Ah, come on man! Not cool!

Tag: I'm okay. I'm okay. Miles? That thing with the Thunderstrike's power circuits? Get it fixed.

Miles [OC]: Hehehe... You got it.

Meanwhile with Qwenther up on The Ark, he closes the case, having successfully switching out the original Black Box with the decoy, before looking at his phone to make sure that no one else was in the area, before exiting Meelo's room with the guard he knocked out. Once he was out, he deactivated the jamming of the cameras in Meelo's room, and then calls back the spy flies he had stationed in the hall. Once that was done, he opened up the ceiling vent in front of Meelo's room, before cracking the guards neck, waking him up, and then swiftly jumping up into the vents with the case in hand. Once he was in, he closed the vent, sees the guard standing back on his feet, before pressing another button on his wrist, deactivating the security footage jamming throughout the Ark. He then contacts Nash down below to let him know that the operation has been a success.

Nash: (Hears beeping on his com in his ear, before turning it on) Speak.

Qwenther [OC]: I've got the Black Box. Operation Storm Breaker is complete.

Nash: Good job, my man (Looks at the timer for the Optical Silhouettes forcefield, seeing that he only had about a minute left) Hey, you wouldn't mind me losing in your place, right? Because the charge meters at critical, and the forcefields time is almost up so don' I'll be able to cross the finish line. (Closes in on the Belledonna, and the Heavy metal)

Qwenther [OC]: *Sigh* I don't mind. Just remember to meet up at the rendezvous point to switch places. Over and out (Hangs up)

Becks [OC]: And it comes down to this! According to the rescue team, they've just retrieved The Ripper, The Rockin' Ruckus, and the Boomboxer from the track. That means, Meika, Krom, and Qwenther are the only racers left on the race! The finish line isn't too far off... but the question is: will they make it there? (The photon forcefield around the Optical Silhouette comes down, exposing it to a lightning bolt, eliminating Nash from the race) Ooooh! Would you look at that people! Qwenther is out! I guess even in sever weather, not even an umbrella can keep you safe.

Nash: Mission complete.

Krom [OC]: Outta the way! (Rams into the Belledonna) This one's mine!

Meika: Argh! Hey! (Rams back at him)

Krom: (Sees his charge meter at critical) Oh boy. (A lightning bolt hits The Heavy Metal, as it also passes to Meika, eliminating her, but the Heavy Metal keeps going) Wait... what? (A few more lightning bolts hit the Heavy Metal's exterior, having no effect) Well, well. How about that? Hahahahaha!

Becks [OC]: Now who could have predicted this? The Heavy Metal's armour is so thick that the lightning blasts aren't even having any effect on it! (The Heavy Metal enters the forcefield, and makes it across the finish line, thus making him the victor of the race) And Krom is the first, and only, racer to make it past the finish line! Incredible! It's unpredictable races like this which make the RGP the greatest race on the planet! (Cuts to the RGP Update With Becks & Beaks) ..But having said that : Let's never. Come here. Again. (Beaks nods in agreement)

As the Ark is currently within the forcefield at the finish line, within the hangar, all of the racers are seen getting out of the their respective cars.

Miles: (Running up to Tag, as Meika, Meelo, Rocco, Sonny, Gia, and Nash disguised as Qwenther, approach) Tag! You alright?

Tag: Tell you what - next time a fan gets to decide the track? I'm sitting that one out.

Nash: (In Qwenthers voice) No arguments there.

Sonny: (Wrapping his left arm around him) Heck, I'll keep you company.

Krom: (Laughing evilly) Well, well, well. Didn't I tell you this race was mine? I guess you can call me... 'The Recipro-Gator'. (Krom places his right hand on the Heavy Metal, accidently getting himself shocked by the remaining built up electricity on its exterior, knocking him out cold) Uuugh...

Axle: Still not using it right.

Gia: Like I said. Idiot. (Blows a bubble)

Meika: Somebody should get Krom a medic.

Meelo: And a dictionary, apparently. (The others nod in agreement)

Sonny: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could really use a drink right about now.

Tag: I'm in.

Miles: Count me in too.

Gia: Wish I could, (Blows a bubble) but after that race, not to mention the humiliation I went through at the beginning by getting eliminated that early, I like, seriously need some time to lay down, but not before checking up on my ride, after the lightning strike it took.

Rocco: Ah hear ya girlfriend. Even ah gotta admit. Dat was way too intense. Dis bad boy needs some winks. (Does a fake yawn)

Sonny: Well, uh Qwenther? (Gestures to Nash disguised as Qwenther)

Nash: (In Qwenthers voice) Sorry, no, I'm supposed to have a private chat with my uncle as soon as the race was finished. Maybe next time. Later. (Walks off with Rocco)

Sonny: Oh, ok. Meelo?

Meelo: (Putting on a sly smirk) Only if you'll tell us that story about you and that dress.

Sonny: You know what? Fine. At this point I don't even care anymore.

Meika: I'll catch up with you there. (They all look at her in curiosity) What? A girl's gotta freshen up first.

Sonny: Alright then. To the lounge! (They start walking off)

Meika: (Stopping Meelo, and whispering to him) No matter what he says, (Placing the little hacking device of hers on the back of Meelo's belt) I want you to know that the dress thing? Totally his idea, not mine. (Meelo chuckles, walking off)

As soon as he's gone, Meika pulls out her phone, showing blinking red dot moving within a layout of the hangar, which pretty much reveals that the hacking device also acts as a tracking device. With that, she'll be able to monitor Meelo's position. She then looks too her left, seeing Pike, Vyxx, and Xeno heading out another door, but not before seeing Xeno quickly place something on a crate near the door. She walks over, seeing that it's another chip of Xeno's design, to make up for the one that she lost. Placing it in her pocket, and checking Meelo's current position, she headed on over to Meelo's quarters, planning to get to the Black Box for sure this time, not knowing what exactly was going on, on the Ark during the race. Unbeknownst to her, Gia was secretly spying on the whole thing from her race car. Meanwhile, with Nash, he breaks away from Rocco and heads into a nearby mens room, with no cameras anywhere in it. He walks into the 4th stall from the door, and closes the door behind him. He takes a minute to do his _business_ , as the ceiling vent above the 5th stall from the door beside him opens, and he sees someone swiftly jump down into the stall from the vent. A moment later, he hears Qwenther whispering to him from the other stall.

Nash: (Ripping the mask off) I take it your end of the operation was a success? (Sprays a compound on his tail, removing the paint on it)

Qwenther: (Taking off his stealth suit, revealing a black sleeveless shirt underneath) You know it. I've got the Black Box in a briefcase in the vents above us. (Throws the top part of his stealth suit over to Nash) You disguise yourself as an employee here delivering it to me, saying that it's from my uncle. (Catches the racing suit thrown from Nash)

Nash [OC]: Got it. Always a pleasure working with you my man.

Once they were done switching clothes, and made sure that no one else was in the restroom, Qwenther walked out of his respective stall, as Nash went into the ventilation system, as the operation was officially complete. As for Meika, she makes her way to Meelo's quarters, where she presses a few commands into her phone, as it hacks into Meelo's tablet, making it deactivate the CCTV cameras. Once that was done, she walks in, heads over to the panel, and does the same finger movement pattern she memorized from Meelo, and opens the door. She walks in, and over to his computer systems, where she sees the Black Box, not knowing that it's the decoy that Qwenther switched out with the real one. She places the chip under Meelo's desk near his systems, before pressing the button on it, activating its function, she walks away, not seeing that countless nanobots of Xeno's are getting released. She walks out, only to find Miles, Sonny, Meelo, and Tag waiting for her.

Meika: (Nervous) What... How...?

Meelo: Like I said earlier... (Holding up the tracker that Meika had planted on him earlier) Being 'paranoid' usually pays off. (Crushes it)

Tag: Meika... what's going on here?

* * *

 **Hey, hey, readers. I probably won't be updating this story for quite a while, because I'll be busy working on another story of mine. Of course, I'm just gonna give you a brief sneak peak of the next chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Tamira is seen walking through the Arks hallways, before turning, and running into Vyxx, who's sitting against the wall, as if she was waiting for her.**

 **Vyxx:** **Off for another play date with the lizard, Tammy? (Glances up at her with a smirk)** **Or... is it a slumber party this time?**

 **Tamira: (Begins to walk away) I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Vyxx: Aw, no need to play coy with me, girl! I know you've been sneaking off to his room every now and then.**

 **Tamira: (Stops in her tracks, as she glares back at her) What I do is none of your business. Keep it that way. If you know what's good for you.**

 **Vyxx: (Getting up) Tsk-tsk-tsk pumpkin. (Walks up to her) Unless you can back up all that big talk, don't make threats that you can't keep.** **(Gets close to her face) So watch what you say. If you know what's good for you.** **Better not keep Meelo waiting. I'm sure you've got a whole romantic evening to get to. (Turns, and slowly starts to walk away)** **Unless you two are planning another _break-in_ , that is. (Tamira puts on a surprised expression, she realizes that Vyxx is aware of the RGP break-in during the final race of the previous season) ****Who knows what you crazy kids are up to, these day-**

 **Gia: (Interrupting Vyxx, as she turns the corner, walking right up to Vyxx) You know, you, along with Pike, Xeno, and King are the crazy ones that are always scheming things too make Tamira, Tag, and the other racers look bad, Vyxx. Or... (Blows a bubble in Vyxx's face) would you prefer if I called you by your other name, "The Collector"? (This time, Vyxx is the one with a surprised expression, as Tamira puts on a face of both surprise, and curiosity)**

 **Vyxx: (Stammers) I... Uh... Haha... Gotta go! (Runs off)**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, & A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


End file.
